Salacious Hostility
by BlooD MasCarA
Summary: When Mr. Dickenson has an idea to select random teams, what's going to happen when Bryan, Tala, Kai, Rei, and Ian are grouped together? What kind of chaos will unfold? Rest assured, it will start off with a BANG! Literally! BryRei TalKai. Full sum inside
1. Hell comes in the form of 4 Russians

**Title:** Salacious Hostility

**Summary:** When Mr. Dickenson has a crazy idea to select random bladers from each team and place them in separate teams, what's going to happen when Bryan, Tala, Kai, Rei, and Ian are grouped together? Hiro's the coach and it looks like they will be sharing the hotel room together for the next few months. What chaos will unfold? Who knows? Yaoi. ReixBryan, KaixTala, and more…R&R…

**Warning:** Coarse Language, possible lemon is later chapters…

**Rating:** T…for now…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblades or any of the characters. Any unrecognizable characters belong to me.

**A/N: **I hope you all like this. I don't know if I actually will continue this. It depends on what you pplz think. If you like it, excellent. If not then there is no point wasting my time updating it.

I'm also updating on 'Prisoners and Warriors' and 'Epitome of disaster' because pplz are bugging me about it. Although I have to admit I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Sorry!

This will get confusing later. But right now it's just simple. So here it is:

Normal POV

_Rei's POV_ (simple no? Don't get use to it. )

* * *

_**Salacious Hostility**_

_By Kai's Gurl…_

* * *

"What?" Tyson bellowed. Bladers turned to him, noticing how open his mouth was from the unbelievable shock of finding out 'the big secret'. His question went ignored as they all began chatting quite noisily amid themselves.

The idea was intriguing, he had to admit, but it would just be uncanny. An even worse concept crossed his mind. What if he was paired but with a Demolition Boy? Or Demolition Boys?

That would be hell.

He'd probably just drop out of the entire competition and die. He almost felt sorry for the poor suckers stuck with them. Heh. They'd be wishing to die too, he'd bet.

"I don't understand, Mr. Dickenson. Why?" He questioned the old man carefully. He had a theory that the old man rigged team pairings all the time, and if he did, then he didn't want to get on his bad side. He was not prepared to spend an entire tournament with those Russians.

The old man was in the middle opening his mouth to respond to the champions query but was interrupted.

"Mr. Dickenson, exactly how are you planning to choose who gets placed in which team?" Rei spoke up, completely missing the dragon's questions. His question seemed to attract the attention of most of the other bladers as they all watched the BBA chairman warily as he carefully chose his words for a response.

It was refreshing really. All the teams were there from the Bladebreakers 3rd world championship win. The Bladebreakers themselves of course, The White Tigers, All-stars, F-Dynasty, Barthez Battalion, The BEGA 5 and the Majestics. (Who actually weren't in the 3rd season.) Mr. Dickenson had called them all up and flown them all to Japan where they now currently sat in the hall room in the BBA building. None new what was about to be offered before them, but they all found out the hard way.

"Well Rei. I've decided to simply draw you all from a hat" he said simply. Too simply for Tyson's taste. He was sure the man had rigged the hat, even though Max kept assuring him Mr. Dickenson was fair.

"You shall each be assigned to hotel rooms at the Redwood hotel, each room will contain your new team. I simply feel that you need to get to know each other by spending training sessions and rooms with them"

Tala merely rolled his eyes. Mr. Dickenson seriously didn't believe that he was actually going to train themlet alone _talk_ to them.

"Wonder who's gonna be the unlucky bastard who gets the honor of being on our team," Ian muttered to Tala. It wasn't really a question, more a statement. Tala smirked at the remark and wondered his azure eyes through the crowd, silently studying each one. He sure hoped he didn't get anyone of those loud mouths.

"I shall draw the names out of the hat now," Dickenson stated firmly, receiving complete attention from the teens. His stubby fingers reached into the black hat, shuffling them around in his palm. Randomly selecting a piece of paper, he silently read the name to himself.

"I must also mention that the first name from each team I pick out is the captain. No exception."

Tala rolled his eyes at this. The first thought that came into mind was that if he got paired up with one of the girls. Ming-Ming came to mind and he shuttered at the thought of a captain pop star, which he had to take orders from.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked impassively. Tala looked at him from the corner of his eye but ignored the question.

"Whatever," Ian muttered, paying attention once more to the elderly man in front of him.

"Brooklyn and Oliver will not be participating seeing as Brooklyn has decided to retire from the sport just a few days ago and Oliver sprained his wrist," Stanley informed, receiving more murmurs from the teenagers. Clearly the choice made by Brooklyn didn't appeal the bladers and fellow friends of these two bladers but Stanley gave no room for questioning.

"Our first captain is Ming-Ming. Could you please come up and stand with me"

Ming-Ming heard her name and sprang up, forgetting about her nail filer. Tala rolled his eyes. If his prediction earlier came true, he would strangle himself.

"Our vice captain is…" he paused for a moment while reading the name mutely, "Lee"

Murmurs surfaced as Lee stood and made his way to the front and stood behind Ming-Ming who was once again filing her nails, not focusing.

"Next is Max"

"Michael"

"And lucky last for this team…Spencer"

Tala watched from the corner of his azure eyes at Spencer as he strolled to the front behind Michael.

This was going to be interesting.

"Our next team captain is…Mystel"

"Followed by…Crusher…Miguel…Tyson…and Mariah"

"Garland is our next captain followed by…Eddie…Rick…Gary…and…Julia"

Tala continued to glare at the hat. Silently praying the stupid thing would put him with at least 1 of his teammates. Bryan, Ian, any of them. He could even live with Kai. As long as the team weren't all loud mouths.

"Diachi is captain of the 4th team. Robert vice…Enrique…Emily…and Raul."

"Next captain is our very own Matilda. Claude is vice captain…Kevin…Johnny…Aaron."

Tala's chances were quickly increasing. The chances he'd land on a Demolition Boy were great. Tala silently thought. Was that everyone? Did that mean he was with both Bryan and Ian? God he hoped so.

"And our last team…" he paused to read the name. Yes. Tala had his team. There truly was a god! "Rei is our captain."

Tala hesitated. Did he just hear right. Rei? Captain? Not possible! He was always captain. Always. He would make sure Rei's life was a living hell as long as he was to take orders from that…feline.

"…is Ian."

Tala only caught the last two words of the sentence as he felt the presence of his midget friend fade away. Noticing Ian walk up behind Rei he just stared for a few moments, never catching anything that Mr. Dickenson said until he noticed all eyes on him. Why was everyone staring at him?

"Tala? Please, we are waiting. We all are eager to get acquainted."

Heh. He could say that again.

Slowly he rose from his position against the wall and treaded forward and stood behind his midget friend. Tala muttered a few choice words under his breath and no one seemed to notice, except for Ian who heard the language.

"Kai…. and Bryan"

Mr. Dickenson quietly waited as the two Russians walked to their new teams.

"Congratulations everyone. These are your new team that you will spend the rest of your training during this tournament. Captains are in charge and will decide on strategies and which bladers will face whom. They will attend weekly meeting and I shall be giving out the dates soon. If a captain is unable to attend a meeting or cannot take charge for a particular reason then our vice-captains will be in control. Is that clear!" he spoke clearly and serious.

Everyone let out a loud 'yes' and once again chattered amongst themselves.

He placed the now empty hat on his head and he turned to Judy who was sitting the whole time next to him. She nodded and stood, grasping the attention of the bladers as Stanley left the hall. His footsteps echoed through the hall but Judy cleared her throat, effectively getting the attention once more.

"Now. I shall tell each team who their coaches are and which room in the hotel they are appointed to. Unfortunately each room will be on different floors of the Redwood hotel. You can not," she paused to give everyone in their teams a stern look, "I repeat; CANNOT visit others before 9am or after 10pm."

Murmurs broke loose once more as they all questioned as to why a curfew had been set. Tala stayed quiet, there was no point wasting any energy grumbling on about it. Bryan didn't feel the same and snorted rather loudly, soon followed by a grunting noise.

"Pff. Please. No one can put a curfew on Ian of the Demolition Boys and get away with it," he muttered rather loudly so Judy could hear too. His mumbles didn't go unnoticed as she turned to give him a very nasty glare.

"That shut him up," Bryan mumbled, watching the midget hide behind Tala who just rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

Ian glared at Tala but he was in no mood to care and Ian's glare went ignored. Rei noticed the silence of the entire group behind him. Why did he have to get stuck with the quiet, unsociable, cold Russians? Typical. It was just his luck. These kind of things happened all the time to him.

"Now…" Judy continued, getting the attention from the bladers. "Garland's coach/leader is Romero…Ming-Ming's team coach is myself…Mystel's team coach is Mr. Dickenson himself, who has decided to pitch in and get more into the game…Rei's couch is…" she paused and smiled at them brightly. Oh great. "Well lucky you guys, you get Hiro."

Now that wasn't bad at all. Then why did Rei have a bad feeling about this?

"Diachi's coach is…wow…that's fucked up" she began to laugh after reading the name of the coach of the team, completely forgetting about her language choice on front of the teens. After receiving weird and confused glances she took control of herself and continued. "…Is Tyson's grandfather."

Murmurs broke loose as in the background you could hear the whining noises from Tyson about having his Grandpa as one of the coaches.

"Well at least he's not our coach" Rei sighed, turning to his team of unsocial Russians. They didn't look happy to be paired with him. They were all scowling and looked unhappy, but he cheered but a little when he remembered they were always like that. So it was just their normal expressions. "Well, um…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. They weren't going to make this easy for him, were they?

"Ian's vice then. Huh?" Rei grinned uneasily at them, but he received but grunt from Bryan and then a "not fucking likely," which only made things worse as Ian began glaring at Bryan for his choice of words. Kai stayed silent, eyes closed as usual and arms crossed. Typical.

Russians. What a pain in the ass. _'Gah!'_

"What an clever assumption, Rei. I didn't know you were that sharp. Didn't think you had it in you," Tala mocked, smirking at Rei's not to happy face.

This wasn't good. They were going to screw him into the ground. He had such a bad feeling about this. He knew it. God was just not on his side, but at least they wouldn't annoy him.

Or so he thought…

* * *

"2 double beds…1 single bed…Gah! Why do they always do that?"

"Shut up, Ian," Bryan grumbled, slowly stalking with his luggage to the single bed. "What! That's not fair"

Before Bryan new it a small flash appeared before him as he soon noticed luggage already sprawled over the singe bed.

Ian's luggage.

Bryan looked from the bed, the Ian, and then the bed again. "How did you do that?" Bryan complained, once again eying the bed already claimed by he midget who slipped past him and called it first.

"See. Being smaller has its advantages,"

"Bloody fucking midget."

Rei shook his head. It was going to be a LONG tournament. It didn't take a genius to see that. Bryan was going to ignore him, like he always did. But somehow he knew it would be worse than normal. Tala would purposefully be annoying and unkind to him. It's just how his brain seemed to work. Anyone Tala had to take orders from wake up with brain damage in a mental hospital. It made him wonder why either of the Demolition boys had ever been to one. They could use it.

Ian, well, there's a piece of bad news. He did nothing but listen to no one and swore every chance he got, much like Bryan. He would be a handful, he could tell. And he was fast, real fast. Kai…was Kai.

Simple, no?

Ha. He could laugh at that. Thank god the tournament didn't start for another few weeks, but that just means longer time to spend with them.

Oh goody.

Each claimed a bed. Unfortunately Rei somehow - thanks to a certain Russian cough Tala cough - he found himself sleeping with the grumpy Bryan, who both got the center bed. Tala and Kai shared a bed on the far wall, which only brought up Rei's suspicions that they liked each other, but they were both so unreadable it was hard to tell.

Bedtime was in about 20 minutes. Bryan had left already, saying something about 'he wishes he was allergic to felines' and stormed out. Russians. Gah!

Ian was being…Ian, much like Kai was being Kai. Ian, although short, had the BIGGEST mouth ever. It was surprising the neko-jin hadn't heard him speak much. It was disturbing as well for reasons unknown to the neko-jin. It seemed now all the midget could do was rambled on about blowing shit up and sticking an explosive up Bryan's ass.

Apparently he did it once to a cat…well, let's just say its lucky cats have nine lives, cause this one lost about eight of them in the process of Ian's entertainment.

"And you know what, Rei?"

"What?"

Oh, god. This was going to be good. He could just tell.

"Speaking of cats, you're a little kitten your self," he smirked, staring at the ceiling, resting on the bed.

"Wonder what would happen if I stuck an explosive up you're ass"

"Ian!" Luckily before Ian could continue about how he was planning on sneaking an explosive in the middle of the night up Rei's ass, the form of a woman appeared at their door grasping an arm pretty tightly. "Stop using such rude language."

Ian scowled. Judy didn't even knock on the door. She just barged in when all the boys were in their boxers and Kai and Tala were shirtless, which just made them both seem gay. Both shirtless, sharing a bed…hello. Was Rei the only one that saw some kind of connection? The pressure on the arm Judy clutched tightened and seemed to pale over from the loss of blood flow. It just occurred to them whose arm is was. "Bryan?" Rei asked a little confused, but mainly disappointed. The Russian had gotten in trouble and Rei is going to take the blame, he just knew it.

"What did I tell you boys about being out past ten? Next time you wont be so lucky."

"Ohhhh. I'm so scared," Ian murmured so only the team could hear. She was getting on his nerves. Bryan grumbled in her arms and forcefully pulled away from her, pushing past quite disrespectfully.

"Rei…" she began, serious face on, only forcing Rei sit up in his bed. "I'm disappointed in you. As captain your responsible for your team,"

Oh hell no. This was fucked up so bad. She was going to lecture him. Goody.

"…Next time you will be getting in trouble, Rei. The point of this is to get along and learn responsibility, don't think because Kai use to be your captain that he will do your job".

Ouch. That hurt.

All the neko-jin could do was nod. She was right. He knew it. He just bet Tala was having a good laugh at his expense. God knows Bryan went out on purpose just to spite him. Russians are cruel.

"I'm sorry Judy. It won't happen again, I promise," Rei apologized, determined to keep to his promise.

"Make sure that it doesn't"

He nodded. She glared at Bryan, and then Ian. Those two deserved it. She walked out, carefully closing the door behind her. Silence came across all five of them.

Hell. It was the only word to describe how this tournament will be like.

HELL!

"Gah!"

Rei buried his head in his pillow; life was grand…for Tala, who just happened to be smirking at him. Great.

"Shut up, Tala," he murmured into the pillow. Why did things like this happen to him?

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to. I know what you're thinking"

Tala just had to raise a red eyebrow at his remark. "Is that so?"

It was silent again before Rei felt a dip in his sheets. Slowly he lifted his head until his golden cat eyes fell upon cold azure eyes. He didn't like this one bit.

"I'll make a proposal for you then," Tala declared ignoring Kai who was glaring at him. "What is it?" As much as it intrigued him, he didn't like the look on that smirk that thin lips.

"Well. I will not get in trouble or do anything I'm not suppose to do, blah, blah, if…" he pause to admire the uncertain and slightly horrified look on the neko-jin. Rei didn't like this at all."…If, I don't have to listen to you." Tala's smirk grew quickly, his eyes holding a mischievous gleam. Rei didn't like it at all. "No. I think its blackmail, not a proposal." Rei stated confidently, the signs that he was right flickered in Tala's eyes.

"And how is that?" Ian asked, a little confused. He didn't know what either of them were talking about. He was too busy thinking of ways to put a hundred explosives up Judy's ass.

Hell.

According to Ian: that bitch deserves it.

"Because," Rei began, sitting in his bed to glare at Tala, even though it wasn't very effective. "…You would purposefully become troublesome just so you could get back at me for being the _boss_ of _you_. Even if I took up your offer, which I am not, you would just cause trouble anyways because no matter what I say you don't have to listen."

The room was silent before a large chuckle from Tala was heard. Rei was part confused, part disturbed. Tala doesn't laugh, and what he said wasn't funny. Russian. He'll never understand them.

"What's so funny?"

"You're alright kitty."

'_Kitty?'_ Rei raised an eyebrow at the pet name. Man he hated being a neko-jin at times like this.

"Don't call me, kitty."

"Whatever, kitty."

Before Rei could protest Ian had flung his arm casually over his shoulder in a friendly way.

"He's right, kitty." Ian assured with a smirk. _'Horrible feeling increasing' _Rei thought as he paled over when a lengthy sharp silver knife came in contact with his neck.

"Ian," Kai growled, abruptly moving to sit next to Tala on Rei's bed. Rei's face was fearful and it only played a smirk on the pale features of the redhead.

'Ok. Ian has a knife to my neck; Tala is just smirking at me. Bryan doesn't seem to care. Kai is trying to reason with Ian and I'm…well, completely freaking out. Help me, someone.'

"Oh, but Kai. I'm not gonna kill the kitty, well, maybe only a little bit."

"Ian," he said sternly, glaring Ian down.

"Fine." and with that, the cold, sharp object parted from Rei's neck, a wave of relief was heard. Tala was still smirking mainly at the fearful expression on the neko-jin. Kai was glaring Ian down still and Bryan, well, just didn't seem to care.

"How the fuck did you manage to sneak a weapon in here?" Bryan asked, suddenly becoming interested in the subject of weaponry and knives. He shifted about in the bed they were all currently sitting on and turned to his midget friend.

"Well?"

Ian smirked at his slyness. Man he was good. They have dozens of officers in the building, metal detectors and everything, yet he still got passed them.

"That's my little secret." Bryan smirked and Ian's only grew wider. Both shared a knowing look and then a small chuckle.

How reassuring. Bryan didn't seam to care his throat was going to be slit but when Bryan saw the weapon, well…you know how it is.

Kai defended him, so there was hope for Russians after all. He even looked…worried? No, concerned. Yep, Rei was loosing it. That's would never happen.

"You're so pathetic, kitty, came Tala's voice which was surprisingly close to his ear. _Kitty? How I hate that name._

"Now I remember why I hate Russians," Rei muttered under his breath.

TBC...maybe...

* * *

Yay. I hope that was ok. PLZ R&R. I really want to know what you think, if it was any good or whatever.

Plz no flames.

I'll see about the next chapter. I just want to see what you think about it. If you want me to continue then plz tell me. Put it your review or whatever!

R&R

Kai's Gurl…


	2. Hell comes in the form of Dynamite

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. But I own Louie the parrot!

**Woop!**

**AN:** I'm so glad pplz liked the first one, which means I will be continuing. YAY.

It's cool because my sister gave me this brilliant idea just to screw up Rei's life! (Not that I hate Rei or anything. He's just so damn cute! ) Yes. LOL.

_**Thank you to all these reviewers:**_

**Moon Phases:** I'm sooo glad you liked it. It only gets better. I shall be continuing and I hope you can keep reading!

**Loner7803:** You like it. Yay. Goody. Thank you for your review and don't worry, I'll be continuing

**Rejiita: **OMG. I'm happy that you think it's amazing. I'm surprised you were waiting on a fic just like this. I'm glad so I hope that means you'll keep reading and reviewing.

**Pikke Wood:** You don't have to say anything. I'm just happy you like it. Keep reading and reviewing.

**Kenthomas:** (is that how you spell it!) Sorry I stole your idea. I didn't realize. Lol. Anyways thanks for the review. There will be yaoi a bit later, but don't worry. I wont get too lemony or anything I think. I mean, I'm only 13. Lol. But we'll see.

**chi no hana:** So happy you think it's funny. I thought it was pretty funny too. Don't worry. Rei's life is about to become more like hell in this chappy! Yay. Don't stop reviewing!

**Darksouled Saiyanphoenix: **I'm glad you like torture, coz Rei is going to get a lot of torture in this chappy.

**she-devil-16: **Thank you for the review. So pleased you liked it. I'm psyched for this chapter now. Lol. R&R

**BloOdY-JoKeR: **thank you. It is cool isn't it? Lol. Don't stop reading!

**Jen Sweden:** We can only hope that Rei survives. Lo. We'll just have to see. Thanks for the review. Don't stop!

**dark-night-sky:** I just guess he's sick of being called Kitty or Kitten or Pussy LOL. Anyways I'm so happy pplz love this. Don't stop R&R

**satoshi-ice:** Glad you liked it, and the pairings are as followed BryanRei, TalaKai, MichaelJohnny, MiguelMystel, BrooklynHiro and more.

"Normal"

**"Russian"**

_**"Louie talking"**_

**I dedicate this chappy and the next chappy to my big sis, Elisa for the brilliant ideas! **

**I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

_**Salacious Hostility…2**_  
_Hell comes in the form of dynamite…_

Kai's Gurl...

_

* * *

_

Golden cat eyes fluttered open tiredly, trying to adjust to the gloom. It was morning and the skies beyond the windowpane were gradually becoming lightened, well at least he thought. There seemed to be something blocking his vision. It was…a head? Well that was different. He didn't recall falling asleep with a head next to him.

He blinked a few times to get the remainder of sleep out of his cat eyes just incase he was imagining this…

Nope. It was a head. Only then did he detect 2 arms draped snuggly around his waist. This wasn't good.

It was…Bryan? Holy crap. Rei was going to be slaughtered if the Falcon blader realized they were nuzzling together like this.

With much thought and concern for his well being, the neko-jin struggled to slide out of the strong grip without waking the sleeping Russian.

Bryan began to stir in his slumber as Rei at last slipped away from him. Worn out from the struggle Bryan put up in his sleep, Rei turned to face away from Bryan only to come eye to eye with none other than Tala himself, a smirk playing on his face.

Holy Crap. The former captain saw him snuggle to possibly the most dangerous man in the world.

Just another reason to make Rei's life a living hell.

"Didn't realize kitties purr." He whispered evilly, still smirking.

He did NOT just call him kitty AGAIN and say he'd heard him purr, although Rei has been known to purr in his sleep.

"You know if the devil were to take a human form it would most definitely be you," Rei murmured back, a scowl on his face. He HATED Russians. Kai wasn't that bad, but these guy's were hell. How does Tala do it?

Tala smirked more at that and a little chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Now I order you to go to sleep."

"Whatever you say, kitty." Tala shrugged him off and rolled around so his back was facing him. This was most definitely going to be a LONG, LONG, LONG tournament.

Rei felt his eyes become heavy again as sleep took over him once more.

* * *

"I don't think Rei would appreciate that, Ian." 

"Shh. You'll wake him up."

Rei's eyes found themselves fluttering open once more. It was luminous now, which meant it was time to get up. He could hear Spencer's voice so he only figured that meant it was past 9am. He slept in. Blinking away the sleep in his eyes he noticed his unsocial bed companion wasn't there and the loss of contact made him sigh. What was he kidding? It wasn't like he liked snuggling to Bryan, although he had to admit Bryan smelt nice.

Yep. Rei was loosing it. He did NOT like Bryan. That would be worse than having Ian staying true to his promise and sticking explosives up Rei's ass.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rei yelled, eyes narrowing at Ian who was probing his suitcase thoroughly. Spencer was by his side with a confused expression on his face. Since when does the kitty swear? Isn't he meant to be the voice of reason in the group or something?

"Told ya," Ian muttered to Spencer, before giving Rei an innocent smile. "Nothing, Rei."

Rei frowned. What were they up to? He peered around Ian only to distinguish 2 sticks of dynamite being positioned in his luggage. "Ian! Don't you dare."

"But-" Ian didn't get a chance to continue as the fuse linked with the dynamite made contact with a lighter and trailed down the fuse slowly.

"IAN!"

"Crap," Ian muttered before standing hastily. He dashed to the bathroom, fortunately the door was unlocked. He pushed himself into the lavatory with the ready-to-explode dynamite still in his hands. It would explode any second now. Rei just knew it.

"IAN! GET OUT!" came the voice on the other end of the bathroom wall. That's right, now he remembered. Kai was taking a shower. Rei would have laughed but this really wasn't the time.

A loud thud was heard in the bathroom before Ian burst out of there once again, and was in the bedroom they all shared. Sweat and water from the shower, most likely, was pouring down his brow and a scowl playing on his features. Dynamite in hand, he ran about frantically. And then, he did possibly the stupidest thing ever. He sprinted to the window, opened it in a one swift movement and then tossed the dynamite with all his might.

5 seconds passed before a deafening bang erupted from outside. Holy crap. Rei was going to be in SOOO much trouble for this. And just as if reading his mind…

"_**Rei's in so much trouble. Squawk." **_

Rei spun around on his heal only to find a small green parrot with beady red eyes smirking at him. Yes smirking at him. The same evil, mad smirk that Tala had so kindly gifted Rei with so many times before. It wasn't in ca cage of some sort, nor did he see a cage nearby.

"Don't you love it?" came an amused voice by the door. Rei turned to Tala a little confused. Since when were they aloud to bring pets into the hotel?

"Is it yours?" he asked instead.

Tala raised a scarlet eyebrow at the question. Rei just assumed that meant yes. "Its name is Louie." Tala stated instead. Obviously it was Tala's. Rei looked at the bird for a while before coming up with nothing in particular.

"It talks." Rei acknowledged, smiling slightly at the bird. He may have been a neko-jin but he didn't have anything against birds.

"_**Rei looks fucked up when he smiles. Squawk."**_

"Well. Louie seems to know your name. Aren't you lucky." Tala mused aloud, the same smirk the bird had on Tala's lips. Great. Just great. Rei scowled at Louie. It just said he looks fucked up when he smiled…this bird most definitely belongs to Tala. Only someone like Tala could train a bird to talk like that.

Ok. Rei had nothing against birds but Louie was no bird, it was the canary from hell. Great. First he was stuck with the 4 unsocial Russians, then Bryan got Rei in trouble, then he had a knife put to his throat, THEN the whole Bryan thing this morning, AND THEN Ian and the dynamite AND NOW…this. A canary from hell that knows how to swear and insult people. Just great.

Rei ignored both the canary from hell and the devil leaning by the door and focused his attention on Ian who was sighing in relief. Right, now he remembered. He had more important matters to attend to than the Louie and Tala. He had Ian to deal with. Just peachy.

"Well, that was fun," Ian commented seemingly pleased with himself. How the hell could he be so calm at a time like this?

"You're kidding me right," Rei scowled, he was in no mood to deal with this. Ian smirked and wiped his forehead with a shirt he must have stolen from someone, and then casually draped it on his shoulders. Knowing Rei's luck it was probably his, but he didn't recognize it. "Of course. Didn't you?" Ian had asked that so innocently and firmly that it almost tricked Rei into actually believing he was serious.

Rei chuckled, although it was unknown to him why he was laughing. Ian and Spencer were a little confused. Tala was too but he didn't show it on his face. The laughter subsided but Rei had to clutch his chest to calm himself.

"I guess it was kind of fun."

Ian and Spencer were shocked. Tala was beyond shock and didn't really care if it showed on his face. "You mean, you agree?" Ian asked still perplexed. Rei merely nodded, his laughter too uncontrollable to let him speak without the canary insulting him.

The wolf smirked. Kitty wasn't actually half bad. Maybe he could grow to like him like he did his teammates. Nah.

**_"Tala's so smart. Tala's so smart. Squawk"_**

Man, Tala had trained that bird well.

"_**Ian is a fucking midget who couldn't get laid if he tried. Squawk."**_

Ian frowned; how he loathed that bird.

At that moment Kai entered the space half dressed looking really pissed. He only had on dark baggy jeans, not even his face paint was applied onto his pale features. His well-built chest was put on display for everyone to see and Rei swore he saw Tala drool for a second at Kai's well-toned chest. "Kai?"

"Ian. Where is my shirt?" Kai asked coldly, eyeing the damp shirt around Ian's neck. The phoenix clenched his teeth together in an attempt not to yell and kill the midget for wiping his sweat and water on his shirt.

"Um…well, Kai, you see…"

"Ian…. run."

* * *

Bryan stalked towards the table occupied by his new teammates. Judy had found him and informed him that he should be with his team having breakfast, not wandering the several corridors and hallways. 

He sat beside Tala and Ian, who were arguing over who was going to crack Rei first. Rei couldn't care less. As far as he was concerned, he already knew that if anyone was going to have the pleasure of watching him snap, it was going to be Judy. He just knew she would be the death of him. She would lecture him to death; he just could see it now. Ian had somehow found a way to put explosives up Judy's ass and Rei would get the blame for it. And then she would lecture him and lecture him and lecture him and lecture him until he was sent to a mental hospital because all her lecturing made him go crazy. Then he'd die on the way to the hospital because Judy decided to ride with him there and her constant lectures made him have a stroke and they couldn't save him.

It was either that or Louie.

From the corner of his golden cat eyes Rei saw Tyson and his team walking up to one of the tables in the restaurant, which was located in the hotel. Why did Mr. Dickenson force them all to spend meals with their teams? Why couldn't he just go off with anyone? He didn't care if it was Ming-Ming, well maybe he did, but either way he didn't want to be around the unsocial Russians.

"Hey, Rei," yelled Tyson from 2 tables down. Rei turned in his seat and waved, a small smile on his lips.

Tyson walked towards Rei and casually took the empty seat beside him. The rest of Rei's team - now dubbed The Russian roulettes (even though Rei was Chinese)- scowled at the new addition to the table, Mr. Loudmouth.

"Did you hear?" Tyson asked excitedly, eyes wide and a huge grin on his face. "What?"

"The pool exploded and the whole area is off limits because of the flood it's caused. They don't even know what happened," Tyson explained enthusiastically. Rei grimaced at the new information. If they ever found out that it was Ian who had thrown dynamite into the pool, they would be kicked out of the tournament and banned from the hotel for life. WHY? WHY GOD?

"Really?" Rei tried to sound as shocked as he could, although he just felt like crawling into a hole and dying. Why was this happening to him?

He casually glanced over to Tala who smirked at him. Oh great. "Wonder how it happened?" Rei asked half-heartedly although Tyson was too worked up to notice. "Not a clue. But whoever did it is going to be in so much trouble."

Great.

"Hey Granger? Don't you have a buffet to kill or something?" Ian asked coldly. Tyson frowned but ignored the comment.

"Well Rei, I gotta go anyways. I feel sorry for you, being with the Russians and all."

Tyson left and Rei could only let out a sigh of relief. A very LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG tournament, that is if they don't get kicked out first.

This was Hell. He could already feel the hot burning flames clutching his throat and choking him to death so they could drag him down to the pits of hell were he would meet with the devil himself, aka Tala and his pet canary of death, Louie.

He could see it now.

Rei reached for the bowl of fruit in the center of the table, only to be stopped by none other than Ian.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Why?" but just as the words slipped from Rei's mouth there was another BANG and he was automatically drenched in fruit juices. Orange, banana, apple, strawberries, peaches, cherry, every fruit imaginable had been blown up and now soaked Rei, Tala, Kai, (who was looking mighty pissed) Bryan and Ian, as well as Max, Spencer and Michael who were sitting behind them.

Clever Ian.

Clever, clever, clever Ian. If putting dynamite in the fruit bowl was another way of getting Rei to crack, it was most definitely working.

Rei's left eye twitched slightly. A little cut of banana trailed down his brow and settled squarely on his lap. Maybe if he tried really hard it would all go away and none of this would have ever happened….

Not fucking likely.

And just to make things worse, who other than Judy herself just walked into the restaurant. "Holy shit. It's Judy," Ian cursed, abruptly grabbing Rei from his stained shirt and Sprinted away from the restaurant soon followed by Bryan, Tala and Kai, who was actually being dragged away from the restaurant by Tala.

"That was close," Ian sighed once they were well out of sight from the restaurant. Great. Just great.

"You guys are so impossible," Rei muttered so no one could hear. How he HATED Russians.

They began to walk away. Rei and Kai were unwilling to leave so they were dragged away. Literally.

Rei was taken back when his pocket began trembling and ringing. He hesitated to pull out his cell phone. Something told him that who ever it was; wasn't happy. Bryan gave him a confused look and motioned him to answer it. That's the most emotion Rei had ever seen from Bryan. How odd.

The neko-jin held the phone to his ear, "Hello," he said shakily. "…" Rei winced and held the phone away, the voice was clearly heard. Judy.

"Yes, but-"

"…"

"No. I didn't-"

"…"

"Yes, Judy. I understand that but it was an accident."

How his life was only getting worse. Bryan gave him a weird look, a lavender eyebrow rose.

"What are you doing?" Bryan asked coldly. Rei held the phone away from his ear and covered it with his hand.

"Trying to calm Judy down," Rei exclaimed as if it was obvious. Bryan rolled his eyes and before Rei could protest the phone was taken from him.

"What are you doing, Bryan?" Rei asked confused, eyes begging for the phone back before Bryan did anything stupid.

"This is how we do it in Russia." Bryan exclaimed and held the phone to his ear. And before Rei could say anything he spoke… "Fuck off."Bryan hung up the phone and casually placed it in Rei's hands.

Rei gaped.

This was not happening. The others were all laughing and clutching there stomachs. This was NOT funny! Bryan smirked, and looked very pleased with himself.

Rei was in hell.

Judy was going to lecture him after this. Louie was going to insult him about it forever no doubt. Tala would probably laugh along with Ian who'd probably find some more dynamite to blow up the hotel, which would only lead to more lectures. Bryan would ignore him.

'Oh sweet Buddha, kill me'

**TBC... **

* * *

**LOL**

Done with chappy 2.

Hope you liked it.

Plz review I want to know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

Next chappy will be up soon Promise. We'll just see what form hell comes in in chapter 3

R&R…

Kai's Gurl…


	3. Hell comes in the form of Judy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it. But I do own Louie.

**Warning: **coarse language. Lots of it…well kinda. Bryan talks. Yes you heard me. He _TALKS_. And I'm not talking 'bout a sentence, I'm talking 'bout a freaking conversation. Why is this up in warning? Because you should be prepared! That's why!

**AN:** I LOVE U ALL! WOOP!

Thank you for all the reviews. There's too many to thank right now so just thanks if you reviewed me or read it or whatever…YAY! This chappy we are still in the process of getting acquainted with Louie. YAY! And Rei's luck is finally turning and now he is out for revenge! Woop!

R&R…

"Normal speech"

**"****Russian speech"** _**"Louie talking"

* * *

**_

_**Salacious Hostility…3**_  
_Hell comes in the form of Judy…

* * *

_

45 minutes of walking with the Russians and Rei was ready to find a bridge and jump off.

First he was stuck being their captain, then he was stuck sleeping with Bryan, then the incident with Bryan this morning, then the dynamite out the window, then Louie the parrot, then the pool floods and everyone is banned till further notice, THEN Ian blew up their table in the restaurant, AND THEN Bryan just HAD to show Judy the Russian way of dealing things, not to mention the fact that Louie decided to join us in our walk about…why do these things happen to Rei?

'_WHY!' _

What's worse is that for the past 45 minutes of walking with these 4 they've managed to be kicked out of 7 restaurants, McDonalds, 4 café's and the bakery. They simply couldn't sink any lower. But what has really bugged Rei is that for the entire time they'd taken a liking to speaking only Russian to each other. Even the canary from hell knows Russian and from what Rei can make out-which isn't much-he could tell the parrot had insulted him at least a hundred times. Look at it; it was perched comfortably on Tala's shoulders, smirking at him.

Rei knows no Russian what so ever and they were clearly taken advantage of that. Kai would say maybe one or two words to Rei in a language he understood but he pretty much stayed to Russian, and the others hadn't said a single word to him either.

"**Hey Tala? Rei looks mighty pissed,"** Ian sneered, taking a small peek to the side at Rei. Tala shrugged and turned to Bryan who was being silent and as invisible as possible. **"Wonder what it's like to live with us?"** Ian added, his question directed to Bryan who shrugged much like Tala did. **"Why don't you ask Rei,"** Bryan suggested impassively. Ian shrugged; it was worth a shot.

"What's it like having us as your teammates, kitty?" Ian asked out of the blue, which raised many questions in Rei's head. One being: why? Another being: are you going to kill me if I say what I really think?

Ian waited impatiently. **"Is it really that difficult a question?" **Once again they all shrugged.

"Well kitty? What's it like to have us as your teammates?" Ian repeated, successfully snapping Rei out of his thoughts.

So many answers for that question. How about…pointless, frustrating, annoying, painful, frightening, degrading, disturbing, excruciating, awkward, challenging, problematical, cruel, troublesome, difficult, demanding, grueling, brutal, complicated…

"It's exhausting…to say the least," Rei replied. Ian sneered and continued with his Russian friends in their conversation. Rei was going to have to kill them very, very, very soon. Or die trying. He was sick and tired of this. It was time to fight back.

Oh. Revenge would be sweet.

They were by now back at the hotel. Rei forced them go the back way in so they would be undetected. After all, Judy was still looking for him. On there way to the hotel Mariah had spotted them and informed them of Judy asking about for the Russian roulettes. Hell. She would find them soon.

It was bright outside. Rei was still hungry but he didn't really care right then. He was leaning on the railing of the balcony, peering over the edge to the pool directly bellow them. And to think just that morning they had blown it up. Apparently they fixed the pool while they were gone. It wasn't as bad as everyone was making it out to be.

"_**Rei, Pussy. Squawk."**_

Oh. How he detests that bird.

"Hey, kitty."

Since when does Tala talk to people? "Ok. Who are you and what have you done with Tala?" Tala just laughed and casually draped an arm around Rei's neck.

"Louie likes you ya know?" Tala smirked, but Rei scowled. He hated that stupid canary.

"Oh. Lucky me," Rei mocked, eyes still on the crystal clear pool bellow them. Tala watched his gaze and was immediately mesmerized by the clear liquid.

Rei mused over the water before noticing Tala was staring at it too. Now he remembered. Revenge is sweet.

"Hey Tala, can you swim?" Rei asked impassively. "Uh-huh. Why?" Rei smirked and leaned over close to Tala. "Good."

Before Tala could comment on that, Rei gave one hard push and the next thing he knew, Tala had fallen from the railing and plummeted 3 stories down straight into the pool. A huge splash was heard and the whole team turned to Rei who was now standing alone on the balcony.

"What was that?" Kai asked skeptically, glaring at Rei although Rei was unaffected, he was too pleased with himself to care. Revenge truly was sweet.

"_**Oh-know, kitty gonna be pussy. Squawk."**_

"Where's Tala?" Bryan inquired indifferently as usual. Rei simply shrugged and turned back to looking at into the pool. But Tala wasn't there.

"Oh crap. I killed him," Rei cursed under his breath although everyone heard it. "Rei?" Kai asked again only with concern in his voice. "Where is Tala?"

"I…don't know," Rei admitted. He really didn't know where he was. He just…vanished.

"I know where he is," Ian stated unenthusiastically. Rei sighed in relief and turned to the midget. "Where?"

"At the door," Ian explained, finger pointing at the door. Holy shit. Rei was dead.

There, leaning on the door was Tala soaked from top to bottom. His hair was a shade darker because it was damp; his piercing ice-cold blue eyes were gleaming with murder.

Well…at least Tala wasn't dead. But somehow he didn't feel any better.

Bryan, Ian and Kai rolled their eyes in unison. These two could be so immature at times. "We'll leave you two alone," Ian declared, standing up. Wordlessly he grabbed Bryan and Kai who were willingly being dragged away by Ian. This wasn't going to end well. Rei just knew it.

"Kitty gonna die. Squawk,"

* * *

"Don't worry, kitty. You had it coming anyways," Ian assured but somehow Rei didn't feel any better. "And how is that meant to make me feel better?" Rei asked coldly, his throat hoarse and throbbing. "It's not. Why would I want to do that?" was his reply. Russians were so imposable at times.

Rei moaned at his bruised ego. He just sat there on his and Bryan's bed. He held 2 icepacks with him, one tending to his black eye and the other nursing his crotch. He had several cuts, mainly on his arms and leg and a few bruises on his back, but aside from that he was virtually undamaged.

"Tala sure did a number on you," Bryan observed, looking the neko-jin up and down. Rei glared at nothing in particular, his head hurt too much to think of anything to say to that.

Tala wasn't present. Kai had insisted on dragging him away from the Chinese before Tala had killed him. Which was understandable.

"Yeah, but that's what you get when you push Tala of a third story balcony and into a pool," Ian added smugly.

"He wasn't our captain for nothing," Ian reminded Rei, "He might seem silent but he's mighty strong in battle."

Ian shrugged, Rei scowled and Bryan rolled his eyes. What a day. "Ian?" Rei spoke up, eyes staring at nothing.

"Yeah, Rei?" Ian asked, uncertain. Rei looked completely phased out. Maybe they should take him to the hospital. "Rei. Maybe you should go to the-"

"Ian. Please. I don't need a doctor."

Ian nodded, still uncertain. Bryan raised a lavender eyebrow but kept silent.

"Then what is it?" Ian asked, referring to his previous question. Rei stared blankly at Ian, which kind of freaked Ian out.

"Can you please leave?" Rei asked. Ian nodded with indecision but proceeded to exit the door. Bryan stayed where he was by Rei's side, unmoving. "Bryan."

Bryan didn't have to be told twice as he got up to leave. "We'll be back in a while ok Rei?" Bryan informed him and Rei just nodded blankly.

* * *

"My life is over, Louie," Rei cried. He knew the bird was there, he could smell him. Louie lifted his wings and gracelessly flew over to perch on Rei's shoulder in a comforting way. Rei shook his head. It was a freaking canary for crying out loud. It doesn't comfort people; it sends them to an early grave.

"_**Rei stupid PUSSY cat. He licks himself like pussy. Squawk."**_

"Why are Russian's so…impossible?" Rei asked, ignoring the remark, his question directed to the canary of death.

"_**Women are from Venus. Squawk"**_

Rei rolled his eyes, that wasn't what he asked. "Oh, so your going to play the stupid canary are you now?"

"_**Men are from Mars. Squawk"**_

"Any other useful tips?" Rei mocked, a scowl on his handsome features.

"_**But Russians are from a whole other fucking galaxy. Squawk." **_

Rei turned to look at the bird, and frowned at the beady red eyes. For once he had to agree. Russians were from a whole other fucking galaxy.

"**_Russians are the abscesses on the anus of society." _**Very true.

"This is going to be the worse tournament ever, Louie. I can't even have fun with my friends," he muttered to himself.

He sighed. "What should I do you stupid canary? How can I get them to see things my way?" Rei turned once again to the canary. Louie ruffled his green feathers and cocked his head. **_"Louie no canary. Squawk. Louie parrot. Squawk."_**

Rei sighed again. If he was going to get any advise from the canary he was going to have to play nice. "Sorry Louie. But seriously. What should I do?"

"**_Get one of them on your side, dumb-ass…" _**"…And the rest will follow." Rei ended the sentence, eyes gleaming with revelation/realization. **_"Squawk."_**

Rei smiled. "Thanks Louie." **_"I am wiser than any pussy kitty could ever be. Squawk." _**Rei doubted that but smiled nonetheless. "Hey Louie. Do you ever give Tala advice?" Rei wondered aloud. Louie ruffled his feathers again and nodded. _"Tala need lots of advice sometimes. Squawk."_

"Why?"

"_**It hard being captain. Squawk."**_

"But Tala seems so confident and in control."

"_**Tala good at hiding."**_

Rei paused. He was having a conversation with a canary and they were actually delving deep into the mind of Tala Ivanov. Was that possible? "Guess you do learn new things every day," Rei shrugged.

"How did you meet Tala anyways?"

"_**Me always have Tala. Squawk."**_

Rei nodded_**. '**So he must have known Tala before the Abbey' _Rei thought. It just seemed odd though

"Do you remember anything about the abbey?"

Louie ruffled his green feathers again and flapped his wings. **_"Abby make Tala sad. Squawk."_**

Rei stopped. He didn't want to delve deeper into the Wolf's past. He really didn't want to know. From what he already knew, it wasn't good.

"What about the others?"

"_**Abbey make them sad too. Squawk."**_

"Hey, Louie?"

"Yes pussy? Squawk" 

Rei sighed. This was going to be painful…he could tell.

"Thanks…for everything."

"_**Get Bryan to help. Bryan knows. Squawk."**_

"What do you mean?"

The canary didn't answer. He flapped his jade wings again and –with more grace than last time- flew out the open window of the balcony.

"Did that really happen?" Rei muttered to himself. He wasn't sure anymore. But real or not, he was going to take the canary's advice. It couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

"Hey Bryan," Rei said cheerfully. His discussion with the canary was refreshing…to say the least, although in Rei's own words it was probably disturbing.

Bryan came and sat next to him. Rei's crotch and eyes was a lot better and the rest of his body was recovering quickly. Bryan smirked and sat next to the kitty, amusement in his lavender eyes.

"What?" Rei asked skeptically. Bryan shrugged and flopped down on the bed beside the neko-jin. "Nothin'."

Figures.

"Where's Ian?" Rei asked half-heartedly. He really couldn't care less. After all the damage the midget has done, he should just stay gone. It would be better for both himself and Rei. Bryan shrugged again.

"What were you doing while we were gone?" Rei nearly phased out. Since when does Bryan ask questions? Sure he answers questions on a rare occasion but he doesn't ask. It's so…not Bryan like.

"Nothin'." Ahh, the old same-answer trick. Works every time. Bryan raised a lavender brow. "Nothing?" he repeated, obviously he didn't buy it. And the trick actually works on Russians. Rei could have passed out at the revelation, but the look the Falborg blader gave him forced him to maintain himself.

"I was talking to Louie…he told me a little about Tala actually," Rei added. He didn't mean to add that last part but it just slipped.

This time both lavender eyebrows rose. "Louie?"

Rei nodded. Maybe there was some unspoken law about Louie that he wasn't aware of. Rei wouldn't put it past them.

"You mean the parrot?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?" Bryan asked confused, inching closer to the neko-jin to take a good look at him to make sure he wasn't being delusional. Rei blushed and Bryan noticed it easily.

"What are you doing?" Bryan asked skeptically. Rei stared in bewilderment. Hadn't Bryan ever seen someone blush before? Man, this guy should get out more.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes," Rei assured. How odd.

"Why does it matter that I was talking to Louie?" Rei asked instead, steering the conversation the other way. Bryan shrugged and lay back down on their bed. "Just weird. That's all."

"How is that weird?" Rei asked. He needed to know. What's wrong about talking to Louie? He actually got good advice from the canary.

"Nothing. It's just…"

"Just what?"

Bryan shook his head. "Nothing."

Damn. And to think Rei was nearly about to learn something more. It was weird. Maybe Bryan was sick. Rei was actually having a conversation with possibly the most dangerous man in the world, and Rei was completely calm and content.

"Hey Bryan?"

"Hn." Rei shuddered, that was so Kai like. Maybe he was sick.

Rei opened his mouth but shut it again. He couldn't think of anything to say. Bryan opened an eyelid and stared absentmindedly at Rei. 'Hn, Rei sure is handsome' Bryan though, but had to mentally kick himself for thinking it.

"Damn," Bryan muttered. "What's wrong?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Nothing."

Rei rolled his golden eyes. Figures. "Bryan, do you ever talk with Louie?"

Bryan was taken back by question slightly. Both lavender eyes opened to stare in disgust at Rei. Rei flinched at Bryan's appalled expression. Maybe there was some unspoken rule about that.

"What makes you think that?" Bryan asked coldly, eyes glaring at Rei's back.

Rei shrugged, feeling slightly dizzy all of a sudden. "Louie doesn't talk or give people advice, Rei. It insults people. Nothing more." Bryan informed Rei unemotionally. Rei looked down at Bryan shocked. "But, he talked to me and gave me advice." Rei explained and Bryan seemed to believe him on some levels, but Rei could hardly tell.

"Please Rei. What makes you think you're that special," came the cold voice at the door. Both teens gazed up to look at a smirking Tala. Rei scowled and sat up. Bryan glared at Tala but the Wolf seemed unaffected.

"Shut up, Tala," Rei snapped. Tala's smirk grew wider but he remained where he was. The neko-jin stalked off into the bathroom, grabbing some clothing from his suitcase before entering.

Rei locked the door behind him and paced angrily towards the shower. He had had ENOUGH of Tala. "Revenge will be sweet, Tala," Rei muttered, snickering at the evil plans forming in his head. Wearily he stripped of his clothes and turned the faucet on to run and hot shower, which seemed to be the only thing he needed at that point.

He stepped into the scorching spray of the shower. It burned his tender skin but he didn't care. All Rei could see was red. That one remark that expelled from Tala's mouth sliced whatever remaining thin thread of patience Rei had left.

Rei knew of a way to get back at Tala and take Louie's advise at the same time. And it was simple. Louie mentioned it but at the time Rei didn't understand, but now he knows who can help him.

"Bryan," Rei growled. If anyone could help him seek vengeance against Tala, it was Bryan.

* * *

"Tala," Bryan snarled. Tala took his eyes off the bathroom door to glare at Bryan. "Louie talked and gave Rei advice," Bryan informed him former captain. Tala went wide-eyed but shook it off. "Impossible, Kuznetsov. Louie only talks to those who he has complete trust in."

"I know," Bryan looked to the floor, thinking Rei's words over and over. "But...he did. Rei said he told him a bit about you," Bryan said impassively.

Tala's azure eyes went icy in one second and he was already stalking to the balcony where Louie always seems to be about. "I'm gonna kill that bird," Tala muttered coldly beneath his breath. Bryan smirked and glanced over at the bathroom door in a distant way. Louie doesn't trust anybody except Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Kai. Not even midget boy. If Louie trusts Rei, why couldn't he?

* * *

"Ian. There you are." Ian froze to the spot. He knew that woman's voice anywhere. "Judy?" Ian asked shakily, glancing behind him only to come to the horrible realization that he was right, and she looked mighty pissed.

"What can I do for you," Ian asked innocently, snapping out of his horrified trance.

Judy gave him a spare-me look and glared at Spencer who was beside, silently ordering him to leave. Spencer didn't need to be told twice and abruptly left the scene before things got too ugly. "Gee, thanks Spence," Ian muttered under his breath.

"Ian," Judy said sternly. Ian forced a smile on his face and looked up at Judy. "Yes."

"Where is Rei?"

Ian didn't ponder over it. All he wanted to do was leave before she took her anger out on him. "Our room."

Judy nodded and stalked up to the elevators. "Crap."

* * *

Rei stepped out of the bathroom 10 minutes later with a smirk on his face. Tala eyed him suspiciously but simply gathered his things to take a shower himself. Both passed each other and Rei managed to conjure up quite an impressive glare to throw in Tala's face. Bryan rolled his lavender eyes. They could be really immature. He didn't know Rei personally but Tala could be REALLY childish when he wanted too.

Tala locked the door behind him and Rei let out a soft chuckle. "What was that for?" Bryan asked. Rei smirked at Bryan and shrugged. "You'll see."

Bryan didn't particularly like the sound of that. "Heading for some late lunch," Rei told Bryan, who nodded and let Rei be on his way.

The neko-jin felt so refreshed that he decided to take the stairs down. He was too badly hurt to train anytime soon so he might as well get as much exercise as he could. Silently he passed the elevators and slipped into the open door beside it which read 'stair case.' He door of the staircase shut closed just as the elevator came to a halt at that floor. The automatic doors opened swiftly and out stepped Judy. She seemed quite pissed and headed for the direction the Russian roulette's room. She needed to have a word with their captain.

* * *

"Hey Rei," Lee shouted. Rei turned and waved to his former teammate. Happy to find someone who he can spend some time with he walked over to Lee and soon the rest of his team arrived. Ming-Ming was missing but she probably had an appointment with a hairdryer or something.

Max hugged Rei when he noticed the neko-jin approaching. Rei struggled for air but fortunately Michael released Max's death grip before he suffocated. "Thanks Michael," Rei grinned and Max just laughed.

"One of these days Tate you're going to kill someone with that death grip of yours." Rei turned to stare at Johnny who had approached the group. Michael grinned at Johnny and pounced on him. The Scott was prepared and caught his companion before any serious damage was done. "Hey babe," Michael beamed, succeeding in making the Scott blush.

Rei leaned over to Max a little confused. "How long have they been together," Rei asked his hyper friend and Max grinned sheepishly. "A while now," was his reply and Rei was happy with that.

"So Rei. Where's your team," Lee asked, searching the people for his team. "Back in our room, although I don't actually know where Ian is," Rei informed him and Lee chuckled.

"Hey Rei. Wanna join us for a late lunch?" Spencer asked. Rei grinned and nodded. "Spencer, man, you read my mind."

The Blade Crusades and Rei and Johnny chattered to one of the many tables in the restaurant. Rei noticed the table his team sat at earlier this morning. It had many scratches and the edges were sliced and severed. Great.

(**AN:** forgot to mention the names of all the teams didn't I? Well Lee's team is called The Blade Crusades!)

The six of them sat and chattered about everything and nothing. Most of them were particularly interested in what it was like to be with the unsociable Russian and in particular the unsocial Russian ass Tala. Rei didn't have to think about it hard. He already answered this question earlier today. So best to say what he said last time or what he was thinking last time.

"So many answers for that question, Lee. How about…pointless, frustrating, annoying, painful, frightening, degrading, disturbing, excruciating, awkward, challenging, problematical, cruel, troublesome, difficult, demanding, grueling, brutal, complicated…It's exhausting…to say the least," Rei updated them on the news with a grin. Those were his exact thoughts and words. Amazing how he could even remember them.

* * *

Bryan froze at the angry knock at the door. Was it safe to answer? Bryan forced those thoughts at the back of his head and mustered up 14 years of Abbey training and impassively opened the door to let the raving loony on the other side in. Judy? Oh great.

Bryan leaned on the doorframe smirking smugly at Judy who didn't seem the least impressed. "Bryan. Where is Rei?" Judy asked firmly. Bryan shrugged.

Judy clenched her hand into a fist by her side as a means to calm herself, although she was tempted to use it. "Bryan, Where is Rei?" she asked again with the same stern voice and a glare to go with it. Bryan shrugged again. "Bryan!" she growled but Bryan was unaffected by the harsh tone in her voice. "I think he went to Robert's room. Something about needing to see Emily 'bout Driger or something," Bryan shrugged and clasped the door handle tightly. Slowly he closed the door in the doctor's face, which by that time had steam coming out of her ears.

Judy stalked away once more and into the elevator. Rei was in big trouble when she gets through with him.

* * *

Bryan stalked to his bed and flopped down on it. He glared at the ceiling as if it was challenging him but he shook his head. If they weren't careful he was going to crack with all this constant bickering and amateur killing sprees.

The shower faucet shut off the spray of the water and Bryan groaned. Tala was out of the shower, which means more arguing. It went silent for a moment; Bryan didn't like the sound of that. **_THUD_**. And Bryan didn't like the sound of that either.

**"****REI!****You mother-fucking bastard!**"

Bryan winced at the cruel tone shouting from the bathroom. Bryan thought back to earlier and sighed. Rei was right. He knew the neko-jin was smirking for a reason and he even said he would find out and it seems Bryan was about to find out right now.

"Tala?" he called out slightly worried. He heard the door unlock and took the chance to see what was wrong. Cautiously he stepped up to the door and pushed it open slightly. "Tala?" Bryan couldn't help let out a loud laugh at the sight of Tala. He held his stomach, which was starting to hurt from the amusement before him. Tala growled. "**REI!**"

**_TBC…_**

**_

* * *

_** _LOL! CLFFY! If you wanna know what happened to Tala then you gotta keep reading. LOL! _

_Is Bryan developing feelings for Rei? Is Louie really wise or is he just screwing with Rei? On Buddha knows…and me!_

_**SUGGESTIONS FOR PRANKS WELCOMED! PLEASE! I NEED A FEW MORE!**_

_R&R_

_Kai's Gurl…_


	4. Hell comes in the form of Revenge Part 1

**Disclaimer:** do not own. But I do own Louie the parrot.

**Warning:** coarse language, I guess…

**AN: **thanks for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! For those who requested the names of all the teams; it is revealed at the end of this chapter.

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_**Salacious Hostility…4**_  
_Hell comes in the form of revenge…pt 1_

_

* * *

_Rei waited patiently for his dessert while listening to his friends bicker about nothing in particular. The restaurant was virtually deserted with the exception of the Blade Crusaders, Rei, Johnny and Tyson and Diachi, who seem to be here 24/7 stuffing there faces with food.

Michael and Johnny would act all lovey-dovey occasionally and kiss and flirt, which then made Tyson and Diachi start pretending to spew and look sick from all the sappy behavior. Rei didn't mind it really. It made him smile and feel young, despite the fact he was 16 now. He could only pray one day he could be like that, happy and content with his mate.

Rei sighed which caught the attention of a certain long-nosed Russian. Mutely Ian stalked over to Rei and leaned over him to take a look into his f-ace. Rei freaked out at the long nose poking out in front of him face.

"Ian!" Rei squawked, startled from how close the midget was to his face was. Lee, Max, Spencer, Michael and Johnny turned to Rei at the sound of his screeching. Spencer smirked. Sometimes Ian could be so bothersome.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Ian shrugged.

"What do you want, Ian?" Rei scowled. Ian smirked and rested his elbow on the table while resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Did you get in trouble?"

Everyone gave each other confused looks, including Rei. "What are you talking about, Ian?" Lee asked. Ian glared at the neko-jin before turning to the other neko-jin at the table. "Judy went to our room looking for you," Ian notified while raising an eyebrow. "You didn't see her?"

Rei shook his head. "Believe me, Ian. If I had, you would know." Ian nodded at that. "Ok. Well then are Bryan and Tala or Kai up there?" Ian asked once more. Rei nodded, "Tala and Bryan were there."

Ian grinned and took a spare seat by Rei. The others didn't particularly like Ian, but Rei assured them it was ok. Rei had to admit; Ian may be VERY annoying, but he was the most human of all of them. Well…that was debatable…

* * *

**Knock. Knock**

Emily opened the door expecting to see Kenny but instead found herself staring into the livid blue eyes of Judy Tate. "Judy, is something wrong?" Emily asked curiously. Judy glared at her and nodded. "Yes. I'm looking for Rei."

Emily fixed her a confused look and shrugged. "What makes you think he's here?" she asked perplexed. Why would Rei come to their room? They were friends and all but they never hang out or anything. "I was told he was here."

"And who told you that?"

"Bryan." Emily raised a ginger eyebrow. That was even weirder. "Bryan?" Emily mimicked. "Why would he tell you that?"

Steam flew from Judy's ears once more as she glared down at the young teen. Emily, taken back slightly, fixed her a _you-need-help_ look and shut the door in her face.

And there was the second time that morning Judy Tate had had a door slam shut in her face.

* * *

_(Phone call)_

_"Mr. Dickenson I'm worried"_

_"About what?"_

_"The Russian roulette's."_

_"Oh. What is it?"_

_"It's Rei…"_

_"Rei?"_

_"…And Tala."_

_"Tala?"_

_"And the others too."_

_"I see. So they do not cooperate. Is that what you're saying?"_

_"Precisely."_

_"Well do not worry. I shall give them some time. If they do not cooperate by the end period I have set them then I can change things around if you wish."_

_"I don't think changing the teams is a good idea."_

_"Neither do I, but the tournament isn't for a while and I can change teams before any serious training begins."_

_"Ok. Thank you."_

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

"IT'S NOT FUNNY BRYAN!" Tala snapped. Bryan couldn't control himself. He just couldn't stop laughing. "You-your…" he trailed off, the laughter was too much. Tala glared razor-sharp, pointy, spiky, dangerous silver daggers at Bryan. Rei was going down! 

Tala stood in his usual white clothes with the exception that he was shoeless. Bryan looked him up and down once more. His normally blood red hair was now a soft baby pink, which suited him quite well. His eyebrows were baby pink colour too, but they had light amethyst tips.

"Bryan, get me Rei. NOW!"

Bryan couldn't straiten his posture; he was still clutching his stomach from the hysterics. He nodded amused and ran out the room, leaving a pissed pink-haired Russian behind.

Bryan ran to the elevators just as Judy stepped out of one. She quickly noticed and glared at him, although he was unaffected. "Bryan, there you are."

He didn't respond. He sprinted into the elevator and hit the G button. Judy ran to get in the elevator but Bryan swiftly pressed the door button and soon the automatic doors shut in her face.

And there we have 3 separate occasions were doors have been slammed in her face. First Bryan, then Emily and now Bryan again. If she didn't know any better, she would say they were doing this to her on purpose.

* * *

Bryan reached the restaurant in record time and found Rei chatting to the blade Crusaders, Johnny and Ian. He stalked up to his captain and placed a hand on his shoulder, achieving in scaring the kid. 

Rei turned around with alert only to come face to face with lavender orbs. First Ian and now Bryan. What's up with that?

Lee glared at Bryan protectively. The others paused there musing to look at the two. "What's up Bry?" Ian asked with a small amount of worry in his voice.

Bryan smirked at Rei and the neko-jin beamed in response. Lee was taken back completely by that. "Nice. But you do realize Tala is going to slaughter you?" he commented slightly concerned for the raven-haired teen. Rei shrugged. "I got plenty more where that came from."

Bryan shook his head, he didn't like this one bit.

"Rei, I don't think pulling pranks on Tala is going to get you anywhere," he tried to reason but Rei disagreed. "Yes it will. Trust me."

Bryan didn't trust him but left it at that. Tala could deal with him later. "Whatever. Oh. And Tala wanted to see you." Rei shrugged and ignored the request.

Bryan shrugged and left, leaving a bewildered party of bladers behind.

"What did you do, Rei?" Ian asked suspiciously. Rei smirked at his cleverness and poked out his tongue immaturely.

"Nothing. You'll see." And he left it at that. Lee was less than pleased and didn't like it one bit that Bryan had touched Rei and Rei did nothing about it…almost as if they were good friends…

* * *

Bryan flopped on his bed and glared at the ceiling, much like he did earlier today. Tala was no were to be seen and it seems Ian's favourite hat was missing. So surely enough he left with the hat covering his baby pink hair. 

Bryan sighed, it had been a long day and he hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday, but he didn't fell like moving.

"_**Bryan tired? Squawk."**_

He didn't expect to see Louie about, not after Tala had yelled at the bird-who was at the time sitting on a nearby tree-and threatened to kill him.

"Hey Louie."

Bryan turned to the bird which had perched itself on his shoulder. Louie ruffled his silky green feathers and cocked his head. "So. You talked to Rei?" Bryan must have been bored, but something told him he had to find out. Louie never talked to anyone unless he was insulting them. It was like a sacred rule to the canary or something.

"_**Rei sad. Squawk."**_

Bryan looked up surprised at Louie. "Sad? Why?"

"**_Team be mean to Rei. Rei can't control team. Squawk." _**Bryan paused to think about it. Rei had seemed down earlier, or more like ever since he was paired up with them. He scowled. Why hadn't he ever realized it before? Or did he just not care before? Then what made things different now?

"What else did he say?"

"_**He don't think they understand. Squawk. He want to have fun in tournament, not fight with team. Tournament mean happy for Rei cause Rei can see friends. Squawk."**_

Bryan could have passed out at what the parrot said. Rei loved the tournaments because he could see his friends and have fun beyblading with them. And they were ruining it for him. This truly was a revelation.

"What advice did you give him?" Bryan asked suspiciously. The only people this stupid parrot talked to were Tala, Kai, Spencer and himself. Louie rarely talked to Ian; Louie just couldn't help insulting him.

"_**Not telling. Not telling. Squawk."**_

Bryan glared the bird back into line. He had to know. Louie ruffled his soft silky-smooth jade feathers once more, his scarlet beady eyes cowering before the glare.

"_**Ok. Ok. Squawk. Louie tell Rei to get one on his team on his side. Then all will follow. Squawk."**_

Bryan nodded as Louie spoke. It made sense. But whom was he planning to befriend? Kai was the most likely but he didn't know Rei well enough to judge.

"Thanks Louie." Louie cocked his head and flapped his jade wings gracelessly and flew off and onto the balcony railing. Bryan watched it leave and felt the need to keep his information secret.

"Louie! Wait!"

The bird halted just as it was about to rise into the air and turned his beady red eyes on Bryan. "Don't tell Tala ok?"

The parrot nodded and flew away into the bright clear summer afternoon. Bryan watched him fly away and sighed. One day…

…he was going to be free like Louie was…

* * *

The Russian stalked through the many hallways, his indifferent crimson orbs glared at anyone who would stand in his way. His footsteps were soft and hushed on the enraptured cream carpet beneath him. He eyed the doors he passed on the 3rd floor where his own room was located. 

The phoenix spotted Judy Tate pacing right by the elevators. He wasn't stupid enough to continue, so he was stuck with watching her through the shadows. Chances were she was waiting for Rei but he wasn't about to risk his life walking right passed her.

"Kai?" came a whispered voice from behind him. Kai whirled around startled slightly to find the wolf hiding deeper in the shadows.

"Tala? What's wrong?" he whispered worriedly. They kept quiet but somehow if they didn't leave fast Judy was going to spot them….

…Nope. Too late…

"Kai? Tala? There you are."

Both teens turn to the blonde woman who was a few feet away from them by now. She wasn't as angry as before but it was obvious she was having a bad day.

The Russian teens smiled slightly as a way of acknowledging her presence but still remained quiet. Kai turned to Tala who surprisingly enough was wearing a…hat? That was just plain wrong.

"Have you boys seen Rei?" Judy asked suspiciously, she wasn't about to be fooled twice in one day.

Both turned to her confused but shook their heads simultaneously. Kai hadn't seen Rei since he pushed Tala off the balcony earlier, and Tala hadn't seen him since he went to have a shower…speaking of showers…

He still had to kill that Kitty for what he did to the wolf's hair.

"Alright. But if you see him tell him I REALLY need to talk to him," she requested firmly, earning nods of agreement from both, but Tala wasn't about to tell anyone where he was until he got his hands on that stupid kitty.

The doctor glared at the two but resumed up the hallway in search of the neko-jin. When she finally disappeared down the hallway Kai turned to his teammate and raised a silver eyebrow. "What's with the hat?"

Tala deadpanned, and then fixed him a tired glare. "It's nothing."

Kai thought he saw…pink?

"Tala? Are your eyebrows…pink? Baby pink?"

Tala had to restrain himself from chocking someone. He was going to kill that neko-jin. He sighed and advanced to stand in the light were Kai could see.

The phoenix gasped at the baby pink eyebrows with light amethyst tips. Tala's left eye twitched from the expression on his fellow Russians face. "Is it really that bad?" Tala asked, fearing the answer. Kai gulped and nodded, making the wolf sigh in frustration. It was going to be a long tournament for everyone. "What?"

"Oh no wait. It gets better," Tala informed with genuine sarcasm. Wordlessly Kai watched as Tala slipped the hat off his head to expose the rest of his pink hair.

At least Tala could be grateful for one thing; Kai wasn't laughing at him like Bryan was.

Kai stepped closer until both his and Tala's bodies were nearly touching. Tala blushed slightly but Kai drew his face closer to the wolf, studying the pink hair calculatingly. There lips were an inch apart from the others and his breath was warm on Tala's skin.

"What happened?" Kai asked softly, which shook Tala slightly. He stepped back a bit as he tried to come up with a suitable answer.

"We have waged war." Kai stared at him in bewilderment. What was this about war? And whom was he referring to? "Waged war?" Tala nodded but proceeded to exclaim seeing as the phoenix was still staring in perplexity.

"Rei and I."

"Oh."

"He did this to my hair as revenge for bashing the shit out of him."

"And now you're going to seek your own revenge?" Tala smiled mischievously and nodded.

"Oh. That's real mature, Tala." Kai said sarcastically and frowned at the naughty smirk on the wolf's face. Kai raised a silver brow. "What are you planning?" Kai asked skeptically.

Tala shrugged playfully and walked away, but not before putting the beanie back on his head.

* * *

Rei had managed to avoid Judy and Tala the entire day but unfortunately it was nearly 10:00pm and he had to be back in his room pronto before Judy caught him walking about in the hallways, and we all know what would happen then! 

It had been an eventful day, not all positive aspects or pleasant, but it had most definitely been busy. Let's go back to that shall we:

1. Rei woke up to find himself snuggling up to non other than Bryan.  
2. Tala mocked and teased Rei about it.  
3. Ian blew up the pool.  
4. Rei met Louie the parrot.  
5. Ian blew up the fruit bowl and a table at the restaurant.  
6. Bryan showed Judy the Russian way of doing things.  
7. They were kicked out of 7 restaurants, McDonalds, 4 café's and a bakery in 45 minutes while speaking no other language other than their mother tongue. (Russian)  
8. Tala was pushed off the balcony and into the newly repaired pool.  
9. Rei was bashed into a pulp.  
10. Rei had a conversation with Louie and got some good advice from the canary.  
11. Rei had a lovely conversation with Bryan about the canary.  
12. Tala mocked and teased Rei some more.  
13. Judy found Ian and asked where Rei was.  
14. Rei had put pink dye in the pipes and left to have lunch.  
15. Bryan spoke to Judy and slammed the door in her angry face.  
16. Rei had a lovely late lunch with his friends.  
17. Ian says Judy was looking for Rei.  
18. Tala has pink hair.  
19. Ian spoke to Rei about Judy.  
20. Emily had an unexpected visit from Judy and slammed the door in her face.  
21. Mr. Dickenson got a phone call by…someone?  
22. Judy found Bryan going into an elevator and had doors slammed in her face again.  
23. Bryan found Rei and told him Tala requested to see him. Rei refused.  
24. Bryan spoke with Louie about Rei.  
25. Kai saw Tala's pink hair and has found out Tala and Rei have declared war against each other.

Yes. It had been an interesting day…to say the least.

And now Rei found himself standing in front of the door to his room, mutely debating whether or not to enter. His left hemisphere was saying: _'yes, because you belongings are in there and you are their captain and shouldn't take crap from nobody'_. But his right hemisphere was saying: _no, because Tala was in there ready to bash the living shit out of you if you go in there. Not to mention your body has already sustained enough damage from the bashing you got earlier today.'_

Now these were all good points but he couldn't bring himself to do judge and make a compromise with both sides.

It seems only hell awaits for him on the other side.

Rei's hand gripped the handle but still hesitated to open it. Praying silently to himself he turned the handle and pushed it open. The lights were on and everyone was inside preparing for bed.

Kai was sitting quietly on his own bed and Tala was lying beside him, eyeing the phoenix longingly. Rei was going to have to use this to his advantage. He just caught Tala staring thoughtfully at Kai. Hello. It would take a genius to not realize Tala liked Kai…but does Kai like Tala? Now that was a dilemma. Rei was going to make it his mission to get them together. No matter what.

Tala noticed Rei enter and smirked, but Rei ignored him. Ian was already a sleep in his bed. Or so it seemed, Rei couldn't really tell. Bryan was lying on their bed as expected and he seemed to be…shirtless. Rei couldn't tear his eyes away from the well-built chest. Bryan's arms were resting behind his head, his eyes were closed and his breathing even.

Tala watched, musing over how Rei was practically drooling over Bryan. He had to use this against Rei later. Revenge just got a little more interesting. Maybe he could even get Bryan and Rei together. But Rei just doesn't seem to notice that Bryan doesn't feel the same way. (Or so he thinks. .!)

Rei noticed Tala staring at him and he had to mentally kick himself for being so stupid. Great. It seams hell has come early this year.

"Hey kitty," Tala mocked.

Kai glanced up at Rei but remained quiet. Ian didn't move so it was safe to say he was asleep. Lavender orbs opened tiredly and glanced at Rei, who was scowling at Tala. Figures.

"Just ignore him," Bryan grunted and turned to face Tala, who was smirking with amusement. Bryan paid no attention. He wasn't about to delve into whatever the wolf was thinking. It would take too much energy and he just wanted to sleep.

Rei nodded, although he was in a little shook seeing as Bryan had said yet another thing to him. Mutely he sat back on his bed and it took him about 5 minutes to notice Tala's pink hair, courtesy of Rei Kon. It really was genius. He had to admit it. But god knows what Tala was going to do to him in his sleep or something. It would probably be best if he slept with one eye open, just in case.

Tiredly Rei dug into his luggage and pulled out a bottle of water. He drank some and then placed it back neatly, unaware that Tala was watching his every move with a smirk playing on his features.

He got to his feet once more and headed to the bathroom to wash up before bed. The door closed behind him, so Tala had to move fast.

Hastily he pushed by Kai, who was taken back slightly. He reached for his own luggage and searched through until he found what he was looking for; 2 small white tablets. Kai and Bryan watched in bewilderment as Tala got to his feet and sprinted to Rei's own luggage were he explored and took out the water bottle Rei had previously drank out of. Snickering, he dropped the tablets in the water and positioned the bottle back in its correct place and sat back on the bed as if nothing happened.

Kai and Bryan shared concerned looks but before anyone could protest and investigate further on the matter Rei walked into the room yawning. Lazily he rummaged into his luggage once more and revealed the water bottle. Bryan opened his mouth to say something but closed when Rei took one BIG gulp and finished the entire 750ml bottle.

Tala smirked and had to turn away to control his snickering and laughter. Rei sat back down in bed, everyone staring at him in shock. The neko-jin ignored everyone and almost immediately drifted off into a deep slumber.

Tala smirked at Bryan and Kai who were glaring at him. They didn't ask questions but watched him carefully incase he decided to do anything stupid.

* * *

Bryan lay in bed; his mind wouldn't let him sleep. Everyone was by now asleep and snoring softly. The falcon glanced down at Rei who was sleeping snugly into his chest like he was this morning. He didn't know if Rei knew about earlier this morning, but it didn't matter. He didn't really mind it. Besides, if Rei found out he'd probably freak out completely and never sleep again. 

What was Tala up to anyways? What was he scheming?

Rei shifted in his sleep, which surprised Bryan as the neko-jin wrapped his arms around the falcon's waist. Bryan couldn't suppress a deep blush as when Rei whispered his name in his sleep. It was going to be a long night.

Excepting the warmth of the neko-jin, Bryan closed his lavender eyes and rested his chin on the raven hair. His eyes grew heavy as sleep took over him…

It was going to be an interesting morning.

* * *

It was a beautiful clear morning. The sun was out a fresh breeze was about. Max sat up lazily and got on his feet, trying his hardest not to wake his sleeping companion, Michael. He stretched sluggishly and walked over to the balcony. The American shut his eyes as the pouring sun's rays blinded him for a while. He walked forward until he could feel the smooth railing in his grip. Blinking away the daylight, he opened his eyes only to stare in shock at what he saw. 

**"REI!"**

**

* * *

**

**ANOTHER CLIFFY! ****(Warning: _there will be lots of these)_**  


**If you wanna know what happened to Rei? Then you gotta review and wait till update!**

**I'm gonna warn everyone: there will be cliffhangers…lots of them. You have been warned!**

**WOOP!**

**As requested, here are the names of the teams and some funny facts about the voting (LOL):**

**The Russian Roulettes **-Rei was out voted by the Russians_(Bryan, Kai, Ian, Tala & Rei)_

**Blade Crusaders** - possibly one of the only sensible names here_(Lee, Max, Michael, Spencer & Ming-Ming)_

**Tyson Squad -**Tyson chose it, and surprisingly enough, everyone voted for it._(Crusher, Miguel, Tyson, Mariah & Mystel)_

**The monarch bladers - **The Star Wars Geeks was out voted 2 to 3_(Eddie, Rick, Gary, Julia & Garland)_

**Spank the Monkey** - The genius behind this name did not put forward his identity due to multiple bruises inflicted by his teammates for suggesting it. _(Diachi, Robert, Enrique, Emily & Raul)_

**The Sugar Plum Fairies -** Johnny nearly threw up when Matilda suggested this name _(Matilda, Claude, Kevin, Johnny & Aaron.)_

**LOL. Wasn't that funny! If you think it was funny then review and tell me! LOL!**

**PLZ REVIEW! I gotta know what you think!**

**OH. PRANKS AND IDEAS ARE WELCOMED! ALSO IDEAS OF REALLY ANNOYING THINGS WOULD BE NICE. !**

**R&R…**

**_…BlooD MasCarA…_**

**_…Aka Kai's Gurl…_**


	5. Hell comes in the form of Revenge Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it, but I do own Louie! Well. At least I own something, right? Yeah. Didn't think so…

**Warning:** coarse language…as usual. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read  


**AN:** thanks for the reviews pplz! I love you all! I never actually thought I'd get soo many! THANKYOU! Now all you got to do is review my other ones. LOL. 

_For all those who were wondering, the person who Mr. Dickenson was talking to will not be revealed until much later in the story. People have had many ideas; Lee or Judy, but you won't find out until later. Anyways, I just had to clear that up._

**"Russian" **

**_This chappy is dedicated to:_** **not the usual baka** - _for the idea for Rei and other suggestions, which I am using. THANK YOU!

* * *

_

_**Salacious Hostility…5  
**__Hell comes in the form of revenge…pt2_  
**…BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

Judy stalked down the corridors towards the elevators. She was determined to find Rei, and now she had him. It was a few minutes past nine and she was growing impatient of his constant absence. Actually it was more the entire team, not just Rei.

She could almost taste disaster and mischief in the air as she gradually drew closer to their hotel room. Her long blonde hair swayed sideways as she picked up the pace for the hunt to begin. Her baby blue eyes were burning with determination and intolerance.

Mr. Dickenson had set rules for these things. Any problems had to be first sorted out with the captain of the team and then Mr. Dickenson himself. It was a stupid rule but Stanley Dickenson was sticking to his independence policy he was working on for this tournament. All captains needed to learn responsibility and this is one of the best ways we can do so. Judy wasn't worried about how the team was doing for the tournament though. She already knew Rei had previously been a captain and was more than capable of handling the situation. But it was his teammates and the damage they have executed throughout the building that seemed to pin her down and drown her. The BBA was responsible for any damage done to anything in the building as long as the guests were staying there, and it seems that they believe these boys were responsible for the pool incident.

Judy couldn't put it past them but it just didn't seem to fit for her, then again, these were highly sophisticated and resilient Russians she was thinking about. Anything was possible. Besides, there was probably some evidence she missed or something.

**

* * *

**

Reluctantly, his heavy eyelids fluttered open and awake. Sleep had relented in the falcons mind and soon he found himself blinking away the sleep in his eyes. Bryan had the disappointed feeling that he had over slept, but he could still feel the presence of all his roommates in the room, except for one.

His lilac orbs darted around the room at the loss of his missing sleeping companion. Had Rei woken up and left already? Many questions rushed through his head, searching for explanations, but one thought seemed to be screaming at him in the distance. It was asking why he even cared? He never cared about his disappearance before. But then why now?

"**REI!" **

Bryan's eyes immediately turned to the balcony where the cry came from. It was a horrified and shocked shriek and it sounded familiar. He arose from the bed and stalked over to the terrace. In his mind he was trying searching for whom the familiar voice belonged to. Bryan reached the balcony just in time as the name rested in his mind.

"Max?" he asked coldly. Max's room was right bellow them and it too had a balcony, which actually was bigger than theirs.

He peered over the balcony and an unreadable expression appeared on his features. Max had that horrified and shocked expression on his face, the one just like his scream. Max's mouth opened to say something but no words came out. Bryan was speechless as well.

There, before him, was a long thick tan coloured rope, which stretched down until it connected to a black shoe, which just happened to belong to the neko-jin himself. Rei was either still asleep or unconscious, Bryan couldn't tell but he could see that he was drenched in water. He only wore black and navy boxers and his normal black shoes; that was it. He gave Bryan the impression of a sparkling cat. His entire body was coated with glue and sparkles and glitter seemed to be randomly attached on to his body, that or an entire box of sparkles and glitter was dumped on him.

A certain name came in mind at that moment. It was an… identifiable name and he even had a voice and picture to go with it.

Tala Ivanov.

No more needed to be said. This most definitely looks like his handiwork. Tala loved sparkly things. It was sad, but true. He, in fact, had a toy wolf. It amazingly resembled Wolborg, but it was coated in glitter. He loved it and carried it around everywhere with him. He didn't like people knowing because it made him seem like a softy, although he really was a sucker at heart. At night Bryan sometimes would even see him cuddle it before going to bed.

But Bryan had a theory that it wasn't just the fact that it resembled Wolborg or that it was glittery, he would bet everything he owned (which was quite a lot) that the main reason he loved it was because Kai had given it to him on his 8th birthday, along with a small peck on the lips.

They sooo liked each other.

"W-what did you d-do to him?" Max stuttered nervously, his question directed to the contemplating Russian. Bryan snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. He didn't do anything.

"Nothing," Bryan snapped harshly, a little too harshly because Max winced at the roughness.

Max appeared to believe him and turned back to his close friend. Rei was still unconscious and he should be doing something to help him. Rei was hanging half naked, drenched and coated in glitter from the balcony…where do you start? Tying him down would be a good start.

Max stepped closer to the body, noticing now that he was actually asleep. How Rei could sleep like that bewildered the American, but Bryan seemed to figure something out. "He was drugged," Bryan informed coldly, almost as if reading the blonde' mind. Max nodded and turned back to the raven-haired teen.

Tala was in big shit. He probably didn't even realize that Rei _was_ captain and _had_ the power to put him on the bench during the tournament. What an idiot.

"Um…Bryan, c-could you help me get him down?" Max asked nervously. Bryan graced him with a tired glare but reluctantly agreed. Might as well get on your captains good side, right?

"What do you want me to do," he asked coldly. Max smiled slightly and lightly grabbed the neko-jin in his arms so he didn't fall. "You could try untying him," Max suggested merrily. The Falborg blader shrugged and went straight to the rope raveled around the balcony railing. It was a stubborn knot, but nothing fazed Bryan.

"Bryan? What are you doing?" came a cold voice from behind him. How did he miss the presence approach? He must have been off his game this morning. He turned slightly, just enough to catch a glimpse of the lone figure. Kai? He must have heard Max's shouting or something like that. The flacon shrugged the question off and returned to his unraveling.

Kai stepped on to the balcony and eyed the rope Bryan was attempting to loosen and remove. It appeared to be attached to something heavy because of the way Bryan seemed to be trying really hard to pull it up. The phoenix reached the railing and peered over. That same unreadable expression stretched across his features; that same one Bryan had.

"What did you do, Bryan?"

Bryan was greatly insulted. Why did everyone accuse him? It was Tala! TALA! Bryan shrugged the question off and continued pulling the sleeping neko-jin up onto their balcony. Kai shook his head but proceeded to help the Falborg blader. He noticed Max and frowned. He didn't like getting others involved with these kinds of things. He was probably going to tell everyone about this. Sighing rather loudly he focused his attention back on the sleeping teen. How were they going to get him up there?

Suddenly Kai's instinct picked up on something. It was faint, but undeniably there, approaching their hotel room. Approaching the hotel room? Who? No. No…wait. It couldn't be. Not…Judy!

"Fuck," Kai muttered. He was almost certain it was her. "What?" Bryan asked coldly. He pondered for sometime. His senses must have defied him this morning. It was only then did he realize the presence descending on their location. Judy!

"Fuck."

Kai gave him a tired glare. It was about time! Max frowned. What were they going on about? "Um…Kai? What is it?" Kai turned to the American. He had to think fast. They would get in so much trouble if she caught them.

"Your mother is coming."

Kai had to mentally slap himself. He didn't mean to say that. "So?" Max asked bewildered. Bryan graciously threw him a cold glare. What wasn't wrong about that? This was Judy they were talking about!

One knock.

Crap

Two knocks.

Shit

Three knocks.

Fuck!

The door swung open to expose…well, if it wasn't the devil herself. In all her glory, too. She eyed every corner of the place. She didn't seem to care whether or not she could ask to come in. For all she knew they could have been showering.

No sign of Rei. Judy could have strangled herself. She missed him again! Again! Why was he always absent when ever she was around? The shower wasn't on, nor was the bathroom door closed. Not in there. Tala and Ian appeared to have just awoken. And were glaring at her. Kai and Bryan were out by the balcony. Nothing unusual there. So where was Rei? He couldn't have left already. Could he?

"Where is he?" she asked sternly, eyeing each Russian individually. Tala smirked. He knew very well who and were he was.

"Why, what are you talking about?" Tala asked innocently, but only received a glare. "You know who."

"…"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Where. Is. Rei?"

"Judy? What's wrong?" came a voice from the door. Hiro appeared before them all. Coach? Was here? In their room? Where had he been for the last few days! He could have resolved this whole matter and none of this would have happened!

Judy sighed and pointed to the empty bed with a painted finger. "Rei. I needed to speak with him."

Hiro nodded and proceeded to enter the room. Casually he walked over to the balcony and leaned over on the railing. Kai and Bryan shared worried looks. Hiro didn't notice Rei or Max, or the rope for that matter. Judy followed Hiro's lead and sat on the center bed and made herself comfortable. "Well, we'll just have to wait till he returns."

Kai and Bryan scowled. Rei wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Unless…

Kai nudged Bryan slightly, easily getting his attention. Kai smirked; well at least he had a plan. Bryan had nothing.

**"****We'll have to untie him in secret. We might have to lower him down into Max's hotel room instead of ours,"** Kai suggested. Bryan nodded nervously. Judy and Hiro frowned. Russian meant they were hiding something. But what? Tala scoffed. He wanted them to get into trouble. It was just more fun that way. But he said nothing. He had had his revenge. He was just waiting for the neko-jin to top it.

Hiro swore he saw both the Russian's eyes peer over the balcony. What could be so interesting that they were peeking over the balcony? Hiro casually turned his head sideways to peek over the balcony himself. Kai and Bryan watched horrified as Hiro's expression turned into one of shock.

Oh crap.

His gaze fell on Max, who had pleading blue eyes. Obviously the didn't want Judy to find out. It made sense.

Hiro nodded uneasily and then glanced over to the Russians by his side. They gave him a _we-can-explain_ look and smiled weekly.

Figures.

He rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to Judy. There had to be a way to get her to leave. Mutely he nodded to the Russians and walked away from the balcony and stopped at Judy's feet. She eyed him suspiciously. "Yes?"

He hesitated. What was he going to say again? Oh, that's right. Nothing. He hadn't thought that far through. Guess he might as well just make it up. _'Think. On. Your. Feet.'_ Crap. He was doomed. He can't do that. He was terrible at thinking on his feet. Not to mention Judy could smell deception from a mile away. Oh well. Here goes…

"I'll look out for Rei. Besides, I don't think the boys would appreciate a female in their hotel room anyways."

Bravo, Hiro. Bravo.

That actually passed as thinking on his feet. That has to count for something. He did it. And it didn't count as lying either. Cause it was true. The teens wouldn't appreciate having a female in their room, let alone Judy. And when he got his hands on Rei there _will_ be hell to pay...or at least a lot of explaining to do. So Judy could be sure they were in good hands.

The blonde nodded. It worked. Stupid woman. Mutely she got to her feet and left their room. The entire hotel room went deadly quiet for sometime as Hiro inspected each one. There was a _lot_ of explaining to do.

"Well? Help Rei!"

Kai and Bryan quickly set to work to assist their neko-jin friend and the American bellow. Ian went to see what all the fuss was about and even Tala was curious as to how his rival was doing. He was sure to rub this in Rei's face later.

Hiro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Something told him Tala was behind it. It was either that smug, satisfied smirk on Tala's pale features, or the fact that he just confessed to the crime to Ian. He didn't really know which one it was. But that didn't matter.

**

* * *

**

REI'S POV

Eh. I feel like I've been hanging upside-down all night or something. That would be a drag, wouldn't it? Glad that never happened to me. And…am I wet? Oh, no. Please don't tell me I wet myself…or some_one?_ That would be so embarrassing! Oh. Poor Bryan. Bet that would have been a sight. I probably scarred him for life or something. That or he'll never speak to me again. Wait. What's so bad about that? No Bryan, and possible no Demolition boys at all. Let me check.

Nope. I'm wet all over. Definitely didn't pee myself. Well that's a relief. I would, like, wipe my brow and sigh fortunately at that moment but I just can't seem to move. No…matter how…much I… struggle,...I …just…can't seem…to…move. ARG. Why can't I freaking move!

I can't even open my eyes, let alone move. Best just to do one thing at a time, right? So lets work with the eyes. Maybe if I try really hard like this…. Look! Look! They're opening. It's a miracle.

I see…blurs. Different colour blurs. One is…red? No. Wait. That's…pink? Wow. If I didn't know any better I'd say that was …Tala?

Fuck!

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! And he's…smiling at me? No, wait. It's still too blurry. He's not smiling, he's smirking. Great. I bet he's the reason I'm wet. He probably did it. Oh, well. It could have been worse. He's probably the reason I'm all sticky too…

…sticky?

Wait a sec…. sticky? Yep. It seems so. Damn.

Hold on a sec. I also see…. crimson…crimson eyes. Give me a second to process this. Crimson eyes. Who had crimson eyes? Lee doesn't. Neither does Max or Tyson. Tala doesn't. But… Kai does! My savior. Get this pink haired freak away from me before he does something worse.

Damn. Why can't he hear me? Oh. Right. I'm supposed to voice my opinion. Damn. Can't move my lips either. It's almost as if they're glued together…glued? Together? Is that why I can't move my body or struggled to open my eyes?

Fuck.

That bastard. I take it back! It can get worse. And I'm sure theirs more. I'd bet everything I have that he's the reason my head hurts. Wonder what he did.

"Rei? Are you ok?"

Oh, that voice. It's speaking to me. I didn't know I had a little voice inside my head. I just thought it was like some make believe thing. Well. It doesn't sound like my conscious. He sounds different and only talks about perverted things. So I just block him out. But this voice is different. Its familiar. Hmm.

One second…_Blink_. Wow. You have no idea how hard it is to blink. Oh crap. I can't open them now! Their stuck.

Oh well. Anyways

I might as well go with it. Maybe I have two consciouses or something. Meh. Hang on. He's specking to me. No. It's a different voice. Not another one. Damn. Two's hard enough. Oh. More voices. Great.

"Rei you idiot. Listen to me!"

Wow. Who'd a thought my voices were so rude. Idiot? I'm not an idiot. And I am listening! What is this voice thinking? I am listening. Hello? Listening here. Can't you see that?

Meh. Stupid voice.

"Rei? You asshole."

Excuse me! EXCUSE ME! What did you call me? Asshole? No one calls Rei Kon an asshole and gets away with it.

"Bryan! Don't call Rei an asshole."

Thank you little voice in my head, number 3. That was very, WHAT! Bryan? What has he got to do with any of this? Do my voices have names or something? Maybe they take the name of someone I know. It would make sense. Well then if I had to guess then I'd say that the last voice was Hiro. Hiro? Hmm. I wonder why it's Hiro.

Oh well. Lets just go with the flow, shall we?

Wow. Look. My lips are moving. They're trying to say something. Wonder what they're going to say. Wait. Don't I decide what my voice says? I don't know anymore.

"Don't normal people only have 1 conscious? Why do I have like…4?"

Not exactly what was suppose to come out but I do think I got some positive reaction from them. Except for Tala. I can hear him in the background laughing. Yeah, I'm screwed, and possible temporarily insane. No one in their right mind says something like that…maybe I'm in my left mind…oh, whatever. What's done is done. I'm sure there is some positive thing that's come out of all this…I said 13 words. That's pretty good, seeing as my lips are practically glued together!

"Rei? It's me, Kai. I am not your conscious."

Did I detect amusement in that tone? I better not of. It's not funny!

"Rei? Ignore Tala. Are you ok?"

Hmm. Let me think about that for a second…….

**NO!**

Can't you see what state my body is in right now? And what about my state of mind? Doesn't anyone care that I'm temporarily insane?

_Blink_

OHH. My eyes have opened again. Oh and look…blurs! I see… 1…2…3…4…5 blurs in front of me. Well. The pink one is definitely Tala. And that funny nose thing that's like right up in front of my face, yeah, that's Ian.

Oh, look! Crimson! That's Kai! And…Bryan and Hiro. Wow. They're all so concerned for my well-being. –_Sniff_- that's so beautiful. And now Tala ruins the beautiful moment by laughing again. At me, might I add?

"You're such a bastard, Tala." Did you see that? I said that! I'm really amazing. And look. Tala's stopped laughing. Ha ha. What a dick. I hope he burns in hell. Or falls down the stairs and breaks his back. Either way will do.

Bryan's smirking at me. So he agrees? Excellent. Maybe I could formulate an army of Tala haters and kill the read head bastard. Heh. Yeah, that'll work. I can see it now….

"Rei? Can you stand up?" that's Hiro's comforting voice. Well, that's good to know. He easily shakes me of my thoughts about my new Tala hating army. I manage to shake my head. Hiro frowns. Guess that means I'm paralyzed for life or something, hey? Nah. Just temporarily paralyzed. Oh, well.

I can see Bryan roll his lavender eyes. Did I just say that out loud? Buddha, I hope not. That or he can read my mind. Nope. I change my mind. I'd rather say that out loud than know Bryan can read my mind. There is just some stuff I'd like to keep private, thank you.

Bryan smirks at me. I don't like that smirk at all. What's he doing? He reaches down to wrap his hands around my waist. He easily pulls me up (off what appears to be my bed) and before I know it my entire body is touching his. _Not_ good.

My knees give way but the arm wrapped firmly around my waist keeps me up. My head goes crazy. I'm so freaking dizzy. I swear I have little kittens running around my head about now. I grab the closest thing I could find and instinctively bind my arms around it securely to keep me from collapsing. And that close thing just happens to be Bryan, and I just happened to wrap my arms around his neck.

My typical bad luck.

I don't need to be a rocket scientist to know that Tala is probably staring at me and smirking with evil little schemes forming in his twisted mind. I can feel my cheeks tinge a soft pink, but Bryan seems to be fairing a lot worse off than I am. His cheeks are burning red. Wow. He's probably never been this close to anyone before.

Bryan immediately pulls away and I find myself falling backwards and into strong arms. I wonder who's? I glance up with dizzy golden eyes. It's Kai. Well, that's nice. Oh well. It could be worse. I mean, I could be in Ian's arms, or Tala's. Eh. I shiver a little at that. Kai frowns but wraps his arms around my chest trying to keep me warm. If I do remember correctly; I am wet. And if I am wet, than I am cold, and if I am cold, than I am irritable.

I shiver again, only its more noticeable now. Hiro comes over and drapes a soft blue blanket over my shoulders. My eyes are wide open now, but my head is still dizzy. Bryan is off in the distance, and his cheeks are still trying to recover from, well…me. It's kind of weird really. I mean, he's not embarrassed about our bodies touching, but when I wrap my hands around his neck, then he gets all uncomfortable. Russian. Who does understand them?

Tala is sitting on his bed with Ian next to him, both of which are smirking at me. Kai lets go and sits down beside Tala. I swear there is something going on between them. I shiver once more from the loss of contact but Hiro substitutes for Kai and sits beside me, trying to comfort me. I grip the blanket shut around my cold, damp figure. I see little glitter particles on my hands and I frown. Why glitter? I guess that explains the glue, huh?

Hiro turns about to face us all, a scowl on his handsome features. Oh, no. Not a lecture. Please no. He stands. Well, there goes my last comforting support. _–Sigh-_ oh well.

"Ok. Now, who is going to explain?" he questions skeptically. They all glance at each other and shrug. Hiro rolls his eyes in annoyance but persists. "Well? Explain!"

Kai, being the responsible one he is, decides to step forward and talk on our behalf. My savior.

TBC… 

**

* * *

**

_I know that nothing much happened just then, but stuff will. The chapter went a bit longer than I would have liked so I cut it short. The next chapter might be a while though. So sorry about that. It probably wont be posted for another few weeks. But we'll see. I'm actually going on holidays soon so I won't be updating until I come back, but I will attempt updating my other stories before I leave.  
_

_Also in a few more chapters there is going to be character death. Please don't hate me for killing them off. It's all part of the plan. And a new character will be introduced in a few chapters too.  
_

_Anyways. Plz Read & Review_

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


	6. Hell comes in the form of Secrets

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own anything…-sigh-…how depressing_

**AN/**_hi everyone. Nice to see you reading my fickle! I love you all; you know that, don't you? Well, I do! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIWS! –mwah- I LOVE YOU! Um… _

_Many asked about the whole character death/ new character thing. Don't fret; the new character is not a Mary Sue. The new character isn't even human! Ok, too much information. But don't worry cause the new character is going to die too. So don't worry. Also, no one from the team is going to die, don't worry. I said don't worry too much, didn't I?_

**"Louie talking" **

Enjoy…

* * *

**Salacious Hostility…6**  
_Hell comes in the form of opinion_  
**…BlooD MasCarA…**

* * *

"_Ok. Now, who is going to explain?" he questions skeptically. They all glance at each other and shrug. Hiro rolls his eyes in annoyance but persists. "Well? Explain!"_

_Kai, being the responsible one he is, decides to step forward and talk on our behalf. My savior._

Tala is still smirking at me. Buddha I hate him so much. I hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him.

Wow…I just kind of went on a loop there, didn't I?

Kai is trying to gather up some one the morning's eventful proceedings to try and give a plausible explanation as to what happened to me. I would like to know too. I don't even know, and I'm the victim here! Hello, isn't their something wrong with that. Isn't the victim supposed to know what they are the victim of? I don't know anymore. Nothing makes sense after being around Russians for so long. Maybe my earlier prediction will come true. Maybe I will be sent to a mental hospital or something. Meh. I still don't know.

Bryan is back now. He seems to have recovered very well. Good for him. He sits down next to me and I think that he almost tried to say something nice to me. Nice? To me? Ha. I could laugh at that. HAHAHAHAHA. Ahem. Anyways, time to control myself again. Where was I? Oh yes, what was I the victim of? Good question, Rei.

Kai opens his mouth to speak. Wonder what he's going to say.

"Tala did it."

Well, thank you Kai. Anything else? Maybe you'd also like to say that I'm drenched in water? Or that I'm all sticky? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING USEFUL!

"I know that. What happened?" Hiro growls. Now he turns to Tala for explanations, who doesn't seem phased out at all by Hiro's threatening low voice or his glaring. I envy Tala…NOT!

"Well, nothing happened," Tala stated innocently. No one believed that and all graced him with a few serious glares. He sighs, but doesn't continue. Guess the fun is up Tala. Sucker. Mine is just beginning. Mwah ha ha ha.

"Tala drugged Rei," Bryan exclaimed calmly. Well, that's nice. Isn't Tala such a nice person? HAHAHAHAHA _–wipes away tear-_ I needed a good laugh.

Hiro nodded and then glared at Tala dangerously. Tala was still smirking smugly at me and amusement drifted about in his cold blue eyes. Stupid Russian bastard indeed.

"Then while we were sleeping he dumped water on him, coated him in glue, stuck glitter and sparkles to him and then dangled him from the balcony," Bryan continued. Kai nodded in agreement. Ian frowned and Tala remained smirking smugly. Great.

Hiro looks furious and turns to Tala. "Tala? Why?"

Tala shrugged.

"Tala?" Hiro growled.

Shrug.

"Tala, stop it. Why did you do that?"

Shrug.

What a bastard. It's called: RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS! Ever heard of it? Un-fucking likely.

"Rei?" Hiro turns to me now. And here comes the interrogation.

"Can you think of any reason why Tala would want to do this to you?"

"No. None at all." Kai and Ian give me weird looks. Obviously they can think of thousands. Well, so can I. But trust me on this, guys. It's better this way. Tala looks slightly confused and uncertain as to why I would lie. Honestly, he doesn't know me. He can't really believe that he can anticipate every move I make, can he? Didn't think so.

Hiro looks disappointed, but I think he believed me. Stupid man. Stupid Judy. Stupid everyone. Trust me Tala, two can play this game. And I intend to win.

It was at this point that our dear Louie decided to join us in this inspiring discussion. This gives me an idea. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Louie? Yes? No? Well I do. And I have an idea to get back at Tala AND get Louie at the same time. MWAHAHAHAHA.

**"****Tala did it. Tala did it. Squawk."**

Tala almost fell off of the bed. He growled furiously and stalked over to the bird who had perched itself on the bedpost of the double bed. Louie gracelessly took flight once more and balanced itself out of Tala's reach, on the very top of the bookshelf.

Tala didn't train that bird as well as I thought. Heh. Stupid Tala.

**IAN'S POV**

I swear to god, Rei is so weird. I mean, why would he lie? Is he really that blonde? Woops. Spencer would have killed me if I had ever said that to him out loud. What a dumb blonde. Or dirty blonde? I don't know anymore.

And I mean, Tala. Come on man. I thought that stupid bird was loyal. Ha. Tala is such a blonde. Maybe he was born blonde. Hn. Meh. I wonder if Tala ever found out about the time I tried to throw an explosive at Louie. He probably does. Louie has a big mouth. Although he wouldn't have such a big mouth now if I had succeeded. Stupid cat for getting in the way. Can't believe Kai owns a cat. I mean, seriously Kai. Get a life. Why can't you own something cool, like a tiger instead? Heh. That would be so cool! I wonder what happened to that cat. Hn…

Oh yeah. He gave it away to someone. Can't remember whom though. Someone he was close to. Close to? Who could that be? It's not a Demolition Boy. If it was, how come I never realized? Dunno, but. Meh. Who cares?

**"****Squawk. Tala's crazy. He's trying to kill me. Squawk."**

Am I supposed to care?

**"SQUAWK!"**

Tala is shaking the shelf and books are falling on top of him. What an idiot. He doesn't seem to care though. He just wants to kill the freaking bird. Bout time if you ask me. God I hate that bird.

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

Hiro had long since left, but not without first securing them up in one of the many hotel closets. The door was locked and the space undersized, but none of that mattered. All that mattered now was that Tala had Rei in a small space were he was completely defenseless and there were no adults around to do anything about it. Yes, life was grand. But what Tala hadn't counted on, was that the others were so protective of the neko-jin. They wouldn't even let him near the feline.

"You're such a bastard, Bryan," Tala muttered. Bryan ignored the statement. His hands were beginning to hurt from the struggle Tala was putting up. He had the red head in a strong grip, but he just persisted struggling. Bryan wouldn't be able to take this much longer. Maybe Kai could do it. He may not be as strong as the falcon, but we all know Tala and Kai like each other. Hopefully Tala will listen to his crush. Hopefully.

"Shut up, jackass," Bryan shouted desperately. This was too much.

"Tala. Please, just stop being such a dick," Kai yelled tiredly. Tala paused for a split second. He gave Kai an unreadable stare. It was quite freaky actually. That must have greatly insulted the red head. Especially from the one person he loves.

Sighing heavily, Kai stood from his leaning position on the wall. He leaned in close to Tala's ear and whispered something. Bryan was close to Tala's face, but he couldn't hear anything the phoenix said. It didn't appear to register in the red head's mind what Kai had actually said. His face didn't change, still that unreadable expression. A flicker of mischief drifted through his eyes, which immediately got everyone's attention. Mutely, Kai stood and moved back to his previous position against the wall, a smirk on his handsome features.

A few eyebrows rose at that point. Tala had no longer persisted his struggling in the tight grip. He now was smirking and being unusually quiet. Rei didn't like this one bit. He was tired, hungry and had a cold from being out all night. He just couldn't handle this anymore. But at the same time, he wouldn't give Tala the satisfaction of watching him fall. He was going to pay.

"What was that?" Ian suddenly asks, referring to what was just exchanged between his previous captain and the captain of the Bladebreakers. Bryan rolls his lavender eyes. It sure took a while for it to reach Ian's brain.

What an idiot.

Kai shook his head. They weren't about to find out either.

"You can let him go, Bryan. He won't try anything," Kai reasoned. Bryan didn't look convinced, though. Kai sensed his uneasiness.

"Trust me."

Bryan nodded and reluctantly let the mischievous red head go. Tala abruptly repositioned himself next to Kai, effectively raising some more eyebrows. He didn't try to get to Rei; he didn't even give the neko-jin a second glance.

A very, very small insignificant tiny diminutive petite part of Rei was insulted. His rival was ignoring him. How rude.

Tala stayed abnormally silent and well behaved. He was being polite to Rei. POLITE? It was almost as if Tala was a dog (or wolf) and was obediently hanging on his trainers every word. In this case, his trainer was Kai.

"What did you say, Kai?" Rei had to ask the inevitable question hanging on everyone's mind. He was desperate to know. Kai just shrugged indifferently. Tala, who was leaning against the wall next to Kai, leaned sideways so he could whisper in the teen's ear.

Once again, eyebrows were being lifted and the same questions were being raised.

_What is he whispering?_

_Are they actually together?_

_Why is Tala being well behaved?_

_Why isn't Rei being bashed up into a pulp?_

_Who is this strange red head acting civilized?_ Cause it wasn't Tala, that's for sure.

Rei sat silently on the floor, eyeing both teens restlessly. What do you do when two loner Russians begin acting like this? Well you investigate of course. Rei wasn't a rocket scientist (as Lee had pointed out to him many times before) but if he had to guess, which he did, then he had a pretty good impression about this bizarre behavior.

It was either: Kai-said-something-that-made-Tala-insane-like-maybe-some-magic-words-to-make-him-obedient.

Or it was: Kai-had-agreed-to-something-that-he-knew-Tala-wanted-and-now-Tala-is-being-a-good-little-boy-so-he-can-get-it.

'_Dibs on the second one,' _Rei thought.

"I'll give it to you later," Kai whispered back to Tala. Now it was times like being called 'kitty' that Rei hated being a neko-jin, but it was times like this when Rei loved his feline instincts. He managed to hear what Kai had whispered in Tala's ear and it only seemed to raise even more questions, but answer a few as well.

Reis earlier prediction may be correct after all. '_I knew the second option was the right one,' _Rei thought merrily.

* * *

(Phone call) 

"Hello?"

"It's me again Mr. Dickenson"

"Oh yes. More problems with the Russian Roulette's I presume?"

"Things are slowly improving."

"Ah. Yes."

"Very, very, very slowly."

"Still a few problems?"

"Yes. Judy appears to be one of them. Not to be disrespectful, sir, but she is being very rude towards us."

"How so?"

"She barges into the room. No knocking. She's always yelling. The Russian Roulette's have done nothing, sir."

"I understand. I shall see what's going on. Anything else?"

"Um. Yes."

"I am listening."

"Well…don't worry about it."

"Please. I am listening."

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"…Are you?"

"…Pretty sure."

"Very well."

"Thank you Mr. D. Goodbye"

"Goodbye."

(End phone call)

* * *

Who would guess that out of all people, Mariah would be the one to tell Bryan, Rei and Ian to get back to their hotel rooms before Judy goes looking for stray bladers out after curfew. They really didn't need to be told twice. Judy was the last person these guys were going to be talking to. 

Kai and Tala had left some time after Lee found them all in the closet and released them. As usual (they are really making a habit of this) a few more eyebrows were raised, as well as Lee's, who had no clue about what was going on.

"I'm telling you guys, I over heard what Kai said. He said: _I'll give it to you later _" Rei assured. Bryan fixed him an unconvinced stare. "Are you sure he wasn't just going to give him something like a present for being good?" Bryan asked tiredly, but his own words weren't very convincing. "You mean like a blow job?" Ian muttered, shivering suddenly. No one paid much attention to that. Bad move.

Bryan sighed, all evidence pointed to one thing.

"Ten bucks says that they're having sex as we speak," Ian smirked. Bryan snickered.

"Ok, you're on."

Rei shook his head. How immature. It was lucky he wasn't that immature. (_–Cough-_ yeah right _–cough-_)

They continued forward, but stopped at the door of their hotel room. Ian glanced down at the small gap beneath the door. There was no light visible. Were they asleep? Bryan gripped the door handle tightly and opened the door quietly in case they were asleep.

The sight that greeted them when they entered the room almost made Rei faint, with Bryan close behind.

"Looks like you owe me ten bucks, Bryan."

**TBC...**

* * *

_Sorry it was shorter than normal. n.n _

_Oh yes. In the phone call there was a little clue as to who may be this mysterious caller. If you picked up on it then review and tell me. Tala and Kai plushies for all those who get it right, or who pick up on the clue._

_Please Read & Review_

**…****BlooD MasCarA…**


	7. Hell comes in the form of Sebastian

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing except Louie the Parrot and Sebastian the Cat

**Warning:**  
Death, sort of. Coarse language, duh. Yaoi, don't like then don't read.

**AN/**  
Heya. THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! So far, this is my most popular fic. Finally, it is now past the 100 reviews mark. Woop. Go me! What am I saying…Go You! Toy wolfs with sparkles for all of you! And a peck from Kai too!

About the mysterious phone caller…well you're not gonna find out in any of these chapters, but you will eventually. You will be able to rule out at least one person after this chapter

You'll either love the ending and the fact that (someone) died, or you'll hate it. It's one of the other. But please don't hate me, k? Trust me on this; it's in comedy's best interest. Without this little stunt the next chapters wouldn't be as funny, and I'd have to just think up more pranks or something and I really can't be bothered. Besides, I don't think you would all just want pranks after pranks after pranks after pranks, now would you? Well, maybe you would, I dunno, but too bad! Mwahaha. I'm in control of this story! _-Ahem-_ Anyways, I'm rambling…on with the story…

* * *

**Salacious Hostility…7**  
_Hell comes in the form of Sebastian_  
…**BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

Rei lay, golden eyes open, smirk firmly in place. He was delighted, but somehow that wasn't the word for it. He was happy? Not for himself, though. He felt like causing mischief.

He, himself, had been in a situation similar to this one, middle of the night too. But it was different. Slightly, yet hugely different. Now, everyone was awake, not just him and the redhead, and everyone couldn't sleep, because of Rei. He just kept going on, bagging Tala and Kai about the night's earlier events. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

His foot

"Shut up, Kon," glared Tala in a mere whisper. The night truly was eventful. Tala had received the one thing he's always wanted. Kai. But what he didn't count on was that Bryan, Ian and Rei would walk in through the door and uncover their little dirty sex session.

"Ha. The shoe is on the other foot," Rei whispered, still smirking. Oh yes, revenge was sweet. Tala glared harder but Rei was having too much fun.

"My foot."

Kai sat up. Hair ruffled about, hot and shirt sticking to his skin. "Just shut it, Rei," he growled, throwing the neko-jin his own glare. Rei grinned. "Wait till Tyson hears about this."

Kai growled threateningly. "Don't you dare."

"Rei. Just give it a rest," Bryan sighed.

"And Tyson has the BIGGEST mouth ever. Don't you agree, Kai?" Rei smirked, seemingly satisfied.

"Stop it," Tala snarled, sitting up in bed and glaring dangerously.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be grand for Tyson to know that our former captain and the former captain of the Demolition Boys were caught SHAGGING EACHOTHER!"

Tala jerked immediately and practically jumped Rei, who screamed. But Bryan came to the rescue just in time to grab the red head and (quite forcefully) throw him across the room and onto Ian's sleeping body.

"Would you guys stop this!" Bryan growled, loudly and dangerously. He had had enough. Ever since the two boys were caught doing '_it_' Rei had been teasing them. No sleep had occurred. Just Rei's mocking voice.

No body moved. They all knew that tone wasn't a nice friendly one. He was mad.

Ian groaned under the covers and tried to sit but Tala was still on top of him. "Get off me you red head jackass," Ian breathed after he couldn't get the redhead off.

Tala stood and mutely stalked around Bryan and Rei's center bed to his own with Kai. He threw Rei a threatening look and got back into bed. He turned, unwilling to face Rei's mockery. Kai sighed and gazed down at Tala. It was going to be a very long tournament.

"Ok. Ok. I won't tell Tyson," Rei sighed.

Silence.

1 minute passed

Silence.

Another minute passed

Silence.

Another minute passed

Silence.

Another minute…

"…ONLY 'CAUSE IAN'S HERE AND HE HAS AN EVEN BIGGER MOUTH!" Rei cackled evilly.

Everyone groaned.

'_Why won't he just go to sleep?'_

**

* * *

**

Bryan glanced sluggishly at the alarm clock beside his head.

10:07am

He was late, and so was everyone else. Rei wasn't there. He left sometime earlier. Something about a meeting? Yeah, probably.

The door opened loudly, making a small dint in the wall as it swung violently and hit it. Then, in all her glory, Judy appeared. Blue eyes burning with intolerance, she glared at them.

"Where is he!" Judy shouted, realizing that the neko-jin was nowhere to be seen.

"huh?" Ian mumbled.

"REI!"

"Oh….."

"Well?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"WELL?"

"Oh…yeah…um…he had to go early," he paused sluggishly. He half yawned, half licked his lips. "…Somethin' 'bout a meetin'…with Mr. D."

"ARG!"

And then she was gone.

**

* * *

**

(Phone call)

"Mr. D?"

"Afraid not. It's Judy. Mr. D had a meeting with the- hey! Wait, what are you–"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

(End phone call)

(**AN**/ Lol)

* * *

"HEY KAI! GUESS WHAT?" 

Kai groaned. Why did Rei have to talk so loud?

"What is it?" Kai sighed unenthusiastically.

"Look! Mr. D said I could bring Sebastian. Look how he's grown!"

Rei hurried into their room, a bundle of black fur in his arms. Kai turned to him with slight curiosity. Tala, Bryan and Ian turned too. There, in Rei's arms was a black cat, green eyes and a white spot on its let ear.

"No. N-not Sebastian!" Ian stuttered. He groaned and then flopped on the bed with frustration.

"Why me?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand why everyone hated Sebastian. He was gorgeous. He use to be Kai's, but Kai gave it to Rei for a birthday present.

"I hate that cat," Ian muttered.

"Why?"

"Because it's the cat's fault Louie is still alive." At this Tala raised a crimson eyebrow. What was this about Louie still being alive? Did Sebastian try to kill Louie? Or was it Ian? Ian. Hands down.

"Now, Ian. I'm going to assume that my ears are deceiving me this morning and that I did not just hear you say that you tried to murder my dear Louie." Tala paused. "So, Ian. What was this about hating Sebastian?" Tala asked suspiciously. He had that look, the one he gets when he wants you to say something stupid, like the truth, just so he can kill you.

"I said: um…-"

"Um? I don't recall that word being used," Tala interrupted.

"Um…-"

"And there you go again."

"Can you just let the midget talk?" Bryan sighed. He really didn't care. He, unlike Tala and Ian, liked Sebastian. Tala hated Sebastian because the little kitten tried to eat Louie, that's the main reason Kai gave it away, not to mention Tala begged him to, and we all know that Kai likes Tala.

Ian hates Sebastian, because he hates Louie. It was a complicated story, which has already been explained, but lets just remind everyone.

Ian. Explosives. Louie.

Then…Sebastian. In the way. Explosive. Missed. Louie.

And then…Ian. Hate. Sebastian. Louie.

Beautifully put, don't you think?

Rei wrestled with the bundle of fur in his arms as Sebastian began struggling when it caught the scent of the familiar figure in front of him. Sebastian leaped from Rei's arms and straight into the arms of its previous owner. Kai smiled and ruffled the black fur. He did miss the kitten a lot, seeing as Rei wasn't allowed to keep him in most of the hotels they stayed at, so he rarely got so see him.

"You've taken good care of him," Kai observed, checking Sebastian's coat, which shone in the light.

"I'm impressed," Kai nodded.

Tala turned to Kai when he said _'I'm impressed' _and gave him a worried look. "Are you ok, Kai?" he asked. Kai gave him a confused stared.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Awww." Rei grinned. Kai and Tala looked at Rei as if he was crazy. What was he on about? Bryan turned too, fixing him a confused stared.

"That's so cute!" Rei grinned more, if that were possible, and began making adorable faces. "What is?" Bryan asked.

"Them two," he said, pointing a finger at Kai and Tala. Bryan looked at Rei, then Tala, then Kai, then Tala again, and then back to Rei. "What's so cute about them?" Rei rolled his eyes in frustration. Man, Russians were thick.

"Tala is worried about Kai," Rei explained, turning back to Tala and Kai. "That's so adorable. They care about each other."

Ian sat up and looked at Rei as if he was mentally disturbed. "Rei, you're so weird," Bryan muttered and turned back to Ian, who began making kissy faces and pretending to throw up. "That's disgusting," Ian stated. "Of course you think that Ian, you're the youngest one here," Kai sighed, but he turned back to Tala and smiled, which took the red head by surprise.

"I gotta admit. I think Rei's right," Kai grinned. Tala blushed and looked away, pretending as if he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Aw, c'mon Tala. We accept you," Rei said happily.

Tala turned to him confused. "What do you mean _'you accept me'_?" Tala wondered allowed.

"I mean," Rei sighed. "You don't have to hide the fact that you and Kai like each other because you think that we'll think it's weird."

"I don't like him!" Tala shouted angrily and turned around again, about to stalk off, but a hand gripped his arm tightly. Tala turned to see whom this individual thought he was, touch him and all. Tala gazed with icy blue eyes, only to realize it was Kai who was clutching him upper arm.

"Tala, I agree with Rei." Tala's eyes widened. This was not happening. "What? Why?"

"Because-" Kai sighed. "Because I know that they'll accept it, that I like you, and that you like me."

Rei grinned. Kai admitted his love for the red head, now all he had to do was get Tala to do the same and his plan of getting them together will be complete.

Tala stared at Kai with mixed emotions. He knew they would be accepting, but he just didn't trust Rei. He couldn't give him the satisfaction of watching him admit his love to Kai. But he did love Kai. Caught between emotions, Tala sighed and ran his fingers through his crimson hair. What to do? What to do? By now even Bryan and Ian were waiting for a response from the contemplating Russian.

Tala summoned all the courage he could collect and nodded. "You're right, Kai…and so is Rei." Rei had to slap himself just to make sure what he heard was indeed real. It must have taken a lot of guts for Tala to admit that, in front of the neko-jin, no less. Bryan gazed at Rei in confusion. "Rei? Why did you just slap yourself?"

"Oh. 'Cause I just had to make sure that what I am seeing is real." Bryan nodded with understanding. "Is it real, Rei?" Rei just nodded, and Bryan was satisfied with that.

All of a sudden Rei lit up with delight and draped both arms around each of Kai and Tala's shoulders. He was allowed to rub it in their faces at least a little bit, right?

"This is excellent. I'm so happy you guess are together. It makes me just want to sing and dance in a field of flowers with all the birds and the animals." Rei grinned. Tala nodded, although he just thought Rei was mentally disturbed.

"Really? Why?" Kai asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you happy that me and Tala are together?"

Rei shrugged and then smiled again. "Just am." Kai and Tala nodded. "Now, lets see what we have here," Rei said, still grinned even more, if it were possible. Before either teen could ask Rei had removed his arms that were draped around their shoulders and had given Kai a rough push in Tala's direction.

Kai stumbled forward and landed right on Tala. Both boys stammered and fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. (Being the humor fic that this is) Both teens had landed themselves in an awkward position. Tala lay on his back with his legs bent while Kai had both knees on either side of Tala's waist and was sitting on Tala's stomach.

Both blushed immediately and Kai apologized and quickly stood up. Rei smirked. He loved times like this.

"Woops. I think I pushed you a little too hard, Kai," Rei smiled innocently. Kai rolled his eyes and outstretched his hand. Tala took the hand thankfully and pulled himself up.

"As long as you warn us before you start having sex, then everything will be ok. Man, you guys are seriously perfect for each other."

"Please stop doing that," Kai sighed.

"What?" Rei asked. "Telling you what to do?"

"Yes. And being right all the time. Stop it. It's annoying."

Rei smiled. Kai took Tala's hand and together they left the room with a confused short, long-nosed Ian, a bored Bryan and a happy Rei left behind. Yes, his work here was done.

Then Louie flew into the room…

**

* * *

**

The guys met up at the restaurant situated in the hotel. They had been there before, briefly. The table they were on the last time they were there was completely replaced and the mess on the tables and floors were cleaned up. Just to be safe, they decided to take a table far away from the other one. They ordered some brunch and waited patiently. It had been relatively quiet, not that there was much to talk about. But if there was, it was about Tala and Kai. Although Rei soon ended up being the only one talking about how cute they were. Bryan and Tala were just sick of hearing it. For a change things were running smoothly. There hadn't been any fighting between any of them. Tala and Rei weren't pranking each other any more. Everything was…ok? Something told Rei that it was only temporary. Something was going to happen. He just knew it. It's like a sixth sense, kind of.

Suddenly, something felt terribly wrong, like he forgot something. What had he forgotten?

"What's wrong, Rei?" Bryan asked, noticing the confused look on the neko-jin. Tala, Bryan and Rei were the only ones sitting there.

"Something's wrong," Rei stated with concern. Tala swirled his straw in his milkshake, bored as a bat. He rested his head on his palm and gazed indolently at the straw.

"What is?" Bryan asked, seeing as Tala wasn't even paying attention or in the mood to care.

"I don't know. Something." Rei frowned. What was he forgetting? "I know it was something important."

"Did you leave something in the room, _kitty_?" Tala sneered. Rei paused.

"Kitty?" Rei mumbled. And then it hit him. "OMG. SHIT I FORGOT SEBASTIAN!"

"So?" Bryan asked.

"Louie was in the room when we left," Rei remembered. Tala's snapped out of his thoughts, blue eyes widening. Louie? LOUIE!

"Fuck." And with that, Tala jumped up and ran back to their room. Soon, the others were following. They reached their hotel room just as they noticed Tala at the door. The door was open and Tala was halfway inside. He was frozen, eyes wide and trying to say something.

"Tala?" Rei asked with concern as he caught up with the red head. Tala didn't move, or even acknowledge him.

What was he staring at?

"Tala?" Rei began, but then something caught his eyes. It was Sebastian. He was lying in front of Rei and Bryan's bed. At first glance anyone would think that Sebastian was licking himself, but at a closer look it was evident: Sebastian had some green feathers in his mouth. Green feathers? GREEN FEATHERS?

Louie.

"No," Tala breathed.

"Tala, I'm sorry-," Rei began, but Tala cut him off.

"Sorry?…Sorry?…SORRY! YOUR FUCKING CAT JUST KILLED MY PARROT!"

He fell to the floor in despair. He stared at the green feathers as they just sat there in the vile cat's mouth. How he hated that cat. He could just hear Louie's voice in his mind as the stupid parrot would talk none stop about how fantastic Tala was and how much Tala was better than everyone else. He loved that bird.

"Louie…"

**

* * *

**

(Phone call)

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Dickenson. It's me again."

"Oh, hello. Judy told me you called earlier, but she said you left in a hurry."

"Uh…yeah…I um, had to rush."

"Well, I'm here now. Is this about the team again?"

"Yes. Do you remember your proposal a few days ago?"

"Why yes. If they couldn't cooperate then we shall move them."

"Yes, well I don't think that it's necessary any more. Everything has been sorted out."

"That's excellent. Why? What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"They made up."

"Rei and Tala?"

"Yes. Hiro was able to sort things out."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Well, no."

"Then what?"

"He…um…got a boyfriend."

"Kai?"

"Yes."

"As I suspected. I knew it would happen eventually."

"You did?"

"Why, of course."

"Ok."

"Anything else?"

"No. That's all. Thank you Mr. Dickenson."

"Well. Goodbye then. Let us talk again soon."

"Of course. Good bye."

(End phone call)

TBC...

**

* * *

**

I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SOOOO SHORT! BUT I HAD TO END IT THERE OR THE REST WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE! SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!

End chapter 7. Yay. I hope everyone liked that. I just couldn't resist the whole Sebastian/Louie things at the end of the chapter. It just had to happen. Things are going to start getting weird from here on out, to Rei mainly.

Ok. Well I'm sure you can rule at least someone out as to who this mysterious caller is. But then who is it? Review me if you know!

AREN'T YOU ALL HAPPY THAT TALA AND KAI ARE TOGETHER! I AM! They're one of my fav pairings! –_Squeal_- now I can get the plot going! Yay. Oh, the next chapters will be so hilarious. Well, I hope so. n.n happy, happy, happy, happy…

Anyways

_Please Read and Review _

…**BlooD MasCarA…**


	8. Hell comes in the form of Tala

**Disclaimer:**  
I do own Louie, Sebastian and the plot, but nothing else.

**Warnings:**  
Yaoi. Character death (if you could call it that). Coarse language. Violence. Bitch slaps. Tears. Angst.

**AN/**  
LONG CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU! YAY!  
Hey everyone. Thank you SO much for all your reviews! I love you all! This chapter has a lot more BryanRei hints and stuff; so don't worry for all those who were wondering. n.n Lots of long phone calls too, but it will be a longer chapter to make up for my shortness the last two chapters.

Note, please read the warnings. Just to warn you. Someone asked whether there was going to be any bitch slapping. Well, there will be, if you read the warnings.

We find out whom Ian is crushing on! Yay. Don't hate me for the pairing. I haven't actually seen an episode with Ian before. So sorry. And no, it is not an OC, although Spencer's is. But that has nothing to do with anything.

Ok, I really don't want anyone to hate me after this chapter! PLEASE!

* * *

**Salacious Hostility**  
_Hell comes in the form of Tala_  
**…BlooD MasCarA…**

**

* * *

**

(Phone call)

"Lee? Can I talk to you?"

_"Why Rei? You're only a flight of stairs away from us."_

"Yeah, but I just really don't want to leave my position."

_"Ok? Right. And what position is that?"_

"Um…in Bryan's arms."

_"…"_

"Lee?"

_"…"_

"Lee, are you still there?"

_"…Ok…"_

"Lee, I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain later."

_"Why are you in Bryan's arms?"_

"Because…"

_"Because what?"_

"…"

_"Rei?"_

"I really don't want to discuss it right now Lee."

_"Ok. What is it you want to talk to me about?"_

"Do you remember Sebastian?"

_"Of course. He's your cat."_

"Yeah, well…"

_"Well what? What happened to him?"_

"Tala happened to him."

_"Wha-"_

"Uh oh, I gotta go. See ya Lee."

_"See ya Re-"_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

(End phone call)

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY

* * *

**

KAI'S POV 

"Please Tala. It's not my fault! You can't blame me for what happened!"

"…"

"Tala?"

"…"

"Tala, you asshole. Are you listening to me?"

"…"

"Tala!"

"Shut the fuck up Rei!"

"Will you just listen to me?"

"No. It's your fault Louie is dead. It's your freakin' cat!"

"We'll, technically, it's Kai's ca-"

"Don't pin this on Kai you asshole!"

I sigh. I had seriously heard enough of this. Rei has already apologized like a thousand times. What more does Tala want? Bring him back from the dead? Well sorry pal, but that's impossible.

"Tala shut the fuck up. It's not Rei's fault, got it." I really didn't want to do that, but it's for the better. I know Tala's upset, and what I've done only makes it worse, but this is not the time to argue about this. Tala just needs to get a grip. It's a freakin' bird. He'll get a new one.

Rei is looking at me sadly, and I really don't like that idea. Tala is silent now, but I doubt he'll be talking to anyone for a while, including me. No, scratch that, especially me. I just became his boyfriend and I've already screwed things up.

"Kai?" Tala whispered. Well, maybe I am wrong. Maybe I can make this better. I lay down on the bed with him, looking him in the eyes. My heart cringes at his heartbroken face. Man, he looks so adorable right now, but I must resist.

"I'm sorry Tala. I didn't mean to snap." He nods and motions for me to join him under the covers. I really don't want to, but he's feeling down and it's my job to make him feel better. I sigh inwardly and lift the covers up and slip in. His hands go like claws to me so suddenly that I nearly fell out of the bed. He buries his face in my shoulder and I can feel my shirt dampen from his crying. I hug him back and rub his back, trying to comfort him. I never actually thought that Tala really loved that bird. He had trained it so well and spent a lot of time with it. I'm really going to miss the feather-for-brains bird.

"It's ok Tala...you can hit Rei if you want, if it makes you feel better." Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I just want him to be happy. Take it for the team, Rei.

"What!"

Guess not.

"It's not my fault!"

"I know Rei. But what do you want me to do? I have to please him some how."

"Why don't you go screw him again?" Bryan suggests, not taking his eyes off of his magazines. One guess as to what kind of magazine it is.

"Yeah, but just tell us next time. I really don't want to walk in on you again."

"Gee, thanks Ian."

"No probs."

I wasn't serious you asshole.

"Kai?" The voice was so gentle and soft that I nearly didn't hear it. I look down at Tala, who had lifted his head to look at me with those adorable blue eyes filled with despair. God I hate it when he does that.

"I agree with Bryan." I'm so glad no one heard that. That would have been so embarrassing. I nod; although I'm not really sure that I am going to have sex with him…but if it makes him happy…and it would make me happy…

Ok. I'll do it! I nod again.

"Thank you."

"Your welcomed."

END KAI'S POV

* * *

(Phone call) _(Rei is in italics)_

"Hey Rei."

_"Oh…hey…what do you want?"_

"Kai is forcing me to apologize for my '_rude_' behavior."

_"Oh. So?"_

"He says I'm not allowed to do it over the phone. He thinks that's cheating."

_"__It is."_

"You're not supposed to agree."

_"__Sorry."_

"Eh, don't worry about it."

_"Ok. So?"_

"Come over to the hotel room…where are you anyways?"

_"__Having a snack with Bryan."_

"Ok. Well I suggest you come up now because otherwise I'll just tell him that I did it."

_"What if I say you didn't?"_

"Then I'll kick your ass."

_"__Ok. Fair enough."_

"Very good. See you in a few."

_"__Ah huh."_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

(End phone call)

'_How weird…' _Rei thought

* * *

"Idiot," Tala sneered venomously, pocketing his silver flip phone in his left pant pocket. He let a finger run over the smooth surface of the stolen stick of dynamite. He tangled the fuse around his fingers, cold eyes never leaving the small furry kitten sleeping at the end of the middle bed, it's small body curled around the white sheets comfortably; unaware that it was about to meet it's demise. Cats are so stupid. 

He smirked, his sensitive hearing conscious of the elevators opening and a lone figure stepping out. He sat there mutely, rummaging through his pant pocket for the lighter he stole from Bryan's belongings. His fingers curled around the smooth, solid surface and pulled it out. The heavy footsteps advanced on his location. Perfect. Things were going as planned. He flipped the lighter and simpered as the tiny blaze materialized and flickered. The footsteps progressed, and then they stopped at the door.

The door opened softly, as to not disturb its inhabitants. The figure stepped in the room, and the first thing this individual noticed was the older teen fiddling with the lighter in his pale, slim hand. Then his golden eyes averted his gaze from the silver lighter and to the smooth stick of stolen dynamite.

"Tala, what are you doing? You…you're not going to kill yourself, are you?" Rei whispered worriedly, stepping closer to the silent teen. Tala could have snorted at that. Why would he kill himself, when all he wanted to kill was that stupid cat?

"No Rei. I'm not going to kill myself." A wave of relief was heard from the figure by the door, but it still held doubt. Tala gazed, mesmerized by the ginger flames in his grasp.

"I was thinking, and I thought about what happened to Louie. I should apologize for my behavior. I was being stupid. It was just a bird," Tala whispered, gaze slowly turning to the raven haired teen by the door. His cold stare could see the worry and uncertainty in those golden pools.

"Tala, I am really sorry. Can I do anything to repay you?" Rei asked, taking another hesitant step towards the red head. Tala nodded mutely, eyes turning back to the mesmerizing flames. "I know what you can do for me. You can stay where you are and watch."

Rei frowned. Had Tala gone crazy? Tala fiddled with the lighter some more, before he lifted the fuse to the ginger flames. Rei gasped as the fuse was lit suddenly, leisurely running along the fuse. Tala smirked, gripping the dynamite tightly in his grasp; he stood and turned to Rei. "Don't worry Rei. I'm not going to kill you."

"Tala, what are you doing?" Rei gasped fearfully, taking a step back and into the wooden door. "Watch," Tala whispered, turning to Sebastian, who was sleeping soundly on the bed. The fuse nearly connected with the dynamite stick. It was now, or never.

"Oh Sebastian, I have a present for you," Tala sneered, letting the dynamite fall limply from his slim fingertips and by Sebastian's little face. The kitten awoke slightly, taking a few seconds to sniff the smooth stick before deciding to fall asleep again. Tala stepped back and grabbed Rei around the waist as he tried to get to his precious cat. "No," Rei screamed, struggling in the tight grip.

"Tala," he shrieked, as the red head hauled him into the bathroom and out of the way of the blast. He closed the door and threw the neko-jin against it forcefully. Rei fell limply to the floor and groaned as his back made an awful cracking sound. "Now you've repaid me," Tala smirked, glaring down at the crying teen.

The sound was deafening, but not loud enough to do much damage to the hotel, just the cat. The sound of a 'meow' drowned out in the explosion. Rei screamed and tried to sit up. Tala grabbed the shoulders and pushed him back to the tiled bathroom floor. "Tala," he cried, face in his hands, sobbing loudly.

"Shut up Rei. That's what you fucking get for killing my Louie," Tala snapped, slapping Rei across the face harshly. "It killed Louie. So I kill it."

"You're fucking crazy," Rei sobbed, hand nursing his bruised cheek. "Fucking crazy."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Who cares? I'm sorry Rei. There. There is my apology." Rei stiffened, golden eyes turning into mere slits. He struggled to stand up right, using the wall to support himself, tears falling down his cheeks. He had had enough. Everything Tala had ever done to him, over the years, over the months, over the last few days made his blood boil. He snapped. Tala smirked smugly, hands folded across his chest. "You bastard," Rei growled, giving Tala his own harsh slap across the face.

Tala winced, his cheek stinging. His skin tended to bruise easily and a large black bruise materialized from nowhere on his pale features. He touched his cheek dully with his slim hand, eyes filled with disbelief. He had never been slapped before by anyone. It threw him for a minute.

"You're the one who bashed the shit out of me! You're the one who ruined my chances at this tournament! You're the one who drugged me! Who hanged me from the balcony for hours! The one who coated me in sparkles because you thought it was funny! You called me names! Swore at me! Hurt me both physically and emotionally! I hate you Tala. It's all your fucking fault!" Rei screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the red head. The sudden outburst had caught him by surprise, but the words didn't register in his head, the angry and venomously hateful glare was the only thing he saw and heard.

"I don't know what Kai sees in you, Tala. But I hate you," Rei whispered dangerously, stepping forward from the door and right into Tala's face. "I hate you," he repeated venomously, another slap going Tala's way and hitting its mark against his already bruised cheek. He flinched, eyes wide and staring at the space where Rei had once been.

"Rei," Tala stuttered, eyes turning back to the teen as he was about to open the door. Rei didn't stop; he didn't want to ever look at Tala again. Tala growled dangerously and grabbed Rei's arm tightly and throwing him back against the bathroom door. He cringed as his back groaned under the pressure again. He didn't look at Tala; he never wanted to look at that monster again.

"Rei, I don't care whether you hate me. Hate me all you want. Be like the others, I don't care. But don't you dare bring Kai into this," Tala snapped angrily in Rei's face and another slap across the cheek. Rei didn't flinch; he didn't even to look at Tala.

Tala growled dangerously again, grabbing Rei's shoulders firmly against the door, eyes gleaming with murder. "You don't deserve to have someone like Kai. Kai's too good for you," Rei spat bitterly, receiving another slap across the face. The tears were falling down both their faces. The guilt had hit Tala harshly across the face, clouding his mind on whether what he had done was the right choice. Of course it was, wasn't it?

Rei sulked, the tears becoming out of control and seemingly flowing from his eyes in an endless stream of pain and hate. He griped the pale, slim hands on his shoulders, using whatever strength he had left to pry them off, but it wasn't working, his tears had made him weak. He began to shake, his breathing coming out unevenly and unsteadily. Heavy and miserable breaths.

"Leave me alone Tala," Rei whispered tiredly, all the crying draining his energy. He just wanted to cry himself to sleep. He just wanted Sebastian. He cared for Sebastian. Sebastian was one of the things he had left. He had the cat when in his most challenging moments, during his hardest times, times when he would cry himself to sleep. And Tala had ruined that all. He had ruined everything.

Tala lowered his head, cold eyes obscured behind his crimson locks. "I hope Kai leaves you and never talks to you again," Rei continued despairingly, the hands falling limply from his shoulders and to the red head's sides. He had hit a vital point in the solitary teen, and he wasn't about to leave unpunished.

"How dare you," Tala whispered slowly and dangerously, striking fear in the eyes of the neko-jin. He lifted his icy eyes until they pierced the golden pools. His intimidating and bloodcurdling stare glared hard at the younger teen, making him regret his own words. He needed to be punished.

"Tala, it was just a bird."

"And Sebastian was just a cat? You can't be serious Rei," Tala snickered, stepping closer to give the tanned skin another bruising slap on the cheek. Rei winced and buried his face in his hands again, sulking. Tala smirked and firmly seized Rei's arm, opened the door and threw him on the floor violently. Rei gasped as his back cracked again. He groaned and lay on his side in pain. It wasn't long before he was forcefully pulled up off the ground again and thrown against the wall. He moaned and fell to the floor in tears of agony, his back in too much pain.

"You may be right Rei. Maybe I'm not good enough for Kai. Maybe I don't deserve to have friends. But do you think I care? I was born alone, and I'll die alone."

Rei gasped as he was thrown to the floor hard, and another 'crack' drowned in his tears. Tala went to his side, both legs on either side of the neko-jin. He grabbed the collar tightly, pulling the head off the ground with anger. He glared. "I hate you too, Rei."

* * *

"Bryan, have you seen Rei?" Kai asked tiredly, slumping into a chair beside the Russian. Bryan watched him tediously, face resting on his palm. He shook his head and sat up straight, yawning. 

"Went to see Tala," Bryan said sluggishly, swallowing the last piece of his snack. Kai watched with confusion, getting slowly to his feet.

"Why?" he asked, stretching. Bryan shrugged. "Why, Bryan?"

"You asked him to, remember," Bryan said dryly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and taking a sip of his cold drink. Kai shook his head, puzzled. "What are you talking about, Bryan? I didn't tell Rei to see Tala."

"Tala called and said that you told him to apologies to Rei and for Rei to go to our room so he can apologize," Bryan informed, finishing off his drink. He sighed and stood up on his two feet, towering a good foot over Kai.

"I didn't say that to Tala….you don't think that…Tala would…"

Bryan shook his head. "Tala's not stupid Kai," Bryan reassured but his words weren't very convincing. They nodded doubtfully and made their way back to their hotel room. Just in case.

* * *

"I hate you Rei," Tala spat, slapping the neko-jin harshly across the face. Both cheeks were bruised and Tala's weren't much different. Rei was shaking violently; his tears were out of control and wouldn't stop. Tala gripped the collar tighter, throwing Rei against the floor ruthlessly, not caring when Rei's head connecting with the ground with a dull thud. He let out a loud groan and was trying to get out of the strong grip, but Tala wouldn't let up. He was going crazy. "I hate you," he repeated spitefully, lifting the head and throwing it back down hard. Rei screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Fuck off, Tala," Rei cried, kneeing Tala in the stomach with as much force as he could muster. Tala groaned and fell to his side, giving Rei a chance to get back onto his shaking feet. He felt for the wall for some sort of balance but couldn't find it and fell back to the floor. His back was in agony and his head was throbbing painfully.

"You asshole," Tala snapped, getting onto his shaky feet. He was crying uncontrollably. His cheeks were bruised and his eyes were bloodshot. He had bruises on his stomach and all over his body from where Rei had kicked him several times. Tala jumped Rei again, punching him in the stomach. Rei let out a scream and collapsed to the floor. He was still shaking, striving to stand up again.

"Tala. Rei," Kai gasped, walking into the room. Bryan followed him too, stopping still at the sight of the two boys on the floor, blood dripping and bruises covering their bodies.

Tala ignored them, slapping Rei across the face again. Rei moaned, sobbing loudly. Kai ran to Tala and grabbed him around the waist tightly, pulling him away from the hurt boy and to their bed. Tala screamed, squirming in the grip. He threw him on the bed and held him down, trying to calm him. Bryan went to Rei quickly and gathered the boy in his arms. He lay him down on their bed, drawing the crying boy into his lap and rocking him gently. "Shh, Rei. It'll be ok. He can't hurt you anymore."

* * *

Ian treaded past the elevators and made his way to his room. He fiddled with his sleeve and stared at the wooden polished floorboards, just to do something. The floor wasn't very interesting and it made him wonder why they didn't have more interesting floors. Man, he must have been bored. 

"I hate Tyson. What an idiot," he scowled; recalling his earlier attempts to get some beyblade practice, only to be kicked out because Tyson claimed it was too full. Like shit it was. Ian muttered a few colourful words under his breathe in Russian, kicking his hotel room door violently with anger.

He froze at the sight. Kai was staring at him, Tala in his arm. They were sitting on their beds, the sheets wrapped around them. Tala had bruises on his cheek and looked badly beaten. He was shaking violently, his eyes bloodshot from when he had been obviously crying.

Bryan was staring at him too, rocking Rei in his arms gently and trying to sooth him. Rei looked in worse shape than Tala, though. There must have been some fight between the two. And he missed it. Damn.

"What happened?" Ian asked, snapping out of his shock. He took a seat on the center bed, eyes drifting from Tala, to Rei, to Kai, and then to Bryan.

"Came in and found them bashing the shit out of each other," Bryan explained vaguely, nodding his head at the boy in his arms and the red head, knowing that it would be enough of an explanation for the midget, for now. Ian nodded and noticed the black bruise on Kai's cheek.

"And you, Kai? What happened to you?" Ian asked, watching as Kai began to slip off Tala's shirt so he could take a closer look at the tattered body. He threw the shirt on the floor and groaned at the bruises that he was going to have to clean and look out for. "Tala slapped me when I was trying to calm him down," Kai said tiredly, brushing a slim finger over one of the bruises and watched as Tala flinched.

Ian nodded and flopped down on the bed. He stared at the plain ceiling.

"I'm going to clean Tala up," Kai informed and carried the red head off into the bathroom. He locked the door and the two Russians and Chinese teens were left in the room, unsure of what to do.

"I hate Tala," Rei whispered hatefully, glancing up at Bryan and noticed that the older teen was rocking him. But he didn't care. He didn't mind it. Bryan nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

"Please don't tell me you guys were fighting over Louie," Bryan sighed, fingering Rei's plat fondly. "Kind of. He blew up Sebastian with Ian's dynamite and I think it was your lighter. And then we got into this whole fight over how much we hated each other and how he didn't deserve to have friends and so on." It words were blunt, but Bryan frowned and gazed about the room, noticing the cat's absence. Ian didn't ask about how he got the dynamite, but Bryan knew he was musing over it. As for his lighter, he probably just stole it from his bag. He should really keep his things under better management.

"I knew Tala threatened to kill the cat, I just didn't think he was serious," Ian mumbled, eyes never leaving the boring ceiling.

Bryan and Rei's bed surprisingly wasn't ripped into shred like Rei's thought it might have been, but Ian informed him that there wasn't enough dynamite there to rip the bed to shreds, just enough to blow up whatever it was touching. I.e. Sebastian.

"Bryan, you're so warm," Rei whispered feverishly. He was delirious and it was making Bryan uncomfortable. He blushed slightly and sat Rei upright on his lap, arms wrapped tightly around the younger teen. Rei smiled and sunk into the embrace, snuggling up into the firm chest.

It reminded him of their first night at the hotel. They slept in each other's arms, only now they were being open about it. It brought on some weird emotions that Bryan was unsure of, and he didn't trust things he didn't understand. But it felt right. How do you choose? It would be like walking in the dark and even thought you know it was the right way, you still couldn't see, and you feel uncertain about where you go next.

"Ohh. Does Rei have a little crush?" Ian mocked impishly, letting out a small cackle when Bryan blushed like crazy.

Rei didn't have a crush on him!

…Did he?

Taking his silence as his theory being indeed correct, Ian decided to press a few more buttons on the elder Russian. "Or, maybe it isn't Rei, maybe it's someone else crushing on him."

Bryan blushed a deeper shade of red, but then began running all the evidence in his head; his unknown emotions; his need to embrace the neko-jin. Was he crushing on…Rei? No. No, he couldn't be. He was brought up to be a warrior, a merciless warrior, and even though the abbey had been out of commission for years, a small part of him still held on to the harsh training and barbaric punishments. He knew that Kai had long since let his memory of the abbey slip away, gradually becoming more open and loving. Tala too. Kai has given his captain the opportunity to be free, like Kai had been for many years, and Tala was slowly starting to let down his defenses, slowly letting his past go.

Ian, he may have not changed much, but he had let go. He was still annoying, still witty, still tricky, but he had changed, his mask was falling too. Spencer, he was always the voice of reason, and still is. Whether he had let go, Bryan didn't know, but he was the most sociably likable of them all.

And Bryan…what was he? He was still the same. He refused to let go. It had plagued him as to why they had let go so easily. Was it temptation? Was there something attainable there that he couldn't see? That he was blind to? Something he was never meant to see? Maybe it was love. Maybe Kai was right. His love for Tala had let him see the light. Tala's love for Kai had enabled him to see it too, whether it be recently, or years ago. Spencer? Had it been love? Of course it had. He had a girlfriend that lives in Russia. Beautiful girl. Bryan didn't fancy girls much though. They were just too problematic for him to handle. His life is hard enough; he doesn't need a girl to double the weight on his chest.

Had Ian seen the light? Loves light? Maybe it was best to ask…

"Ian…do you like anyone?" The question seemed to stop time for a while, the question seemingly catching the midget by surprise. The answer came, after a while, and it was enough to confirm his theory.

"I guess," Ian whispered, no blush crossing his face, or him shying away. Was that love? Not to be embarrassed to be with the person you love, be it boy or girl?

"Who? Do I know them?" Ian didn't ask about Bryan's sudden change of heart. Rei had fallen asleep a while ago and was purring softly. He snuggled up deeper into the firm chest, drawing his knees up so Bryan could hold him tighter.

"Yeah…"

Bryan raised an inquiring lavender brow. He shifted Rei gently in his so he could turn to the midget. He wouldn't miss this for the world. "Who?"

"I'm not telling!" Ian shouted, sitting up and glaring at Bryan. It was a secret he had been keeping for a while. Only Spencer knew…

"Well…is it a boy or girl?" Bryan asked, trying to squeeze as much information from the younger boy as he could. Ian pondered over telling him this little detail or not. Telling him would probably lead to him finding out.

"No, I'm not telling you that!" Ian protested, eager to keep his secret just that; a secret. No doubt Bryan would humiliate him plenty. And then he could tell the others and then they all knew where that would lead to…her finding out.

"Please? I won't laugh. Is this person in this building right now?"

"Just drop it."

"Are they your height?" Bryan asked, amusement drifting in his lavender eyes. Ian poked his tongue out. Why did Bryan love making fun of his height? "Shut up, Bry."

"Is he/she a blader?" He persisted. He really wanted to know.

"Pwitty pwease just DROP IT BRYAN!" Ian was glaring at him with frustration. Wjhy doesn't he just drop the question? "Are they cute?"

"Bryan," Ian sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope," was the impish reply. "Thought as much."

"Yeah."

"Promise you won't laugh then?" Ian asked, on the borders of surrendering, scanning the flawless face in case of deception. "Well?"

"Why should I?"

"Because then I'll tell everyone that you like Rei," Ian snickered, earning a rather nasty glare from the Falcon. "I do not like Rei."

"Yes you do."

"If I promise not to laugh will you just shut up." He considered it. He could just keep teasing him about Rei and not have to worry about his own crush, but some part of him wanted Bryan to know. He wanted Bryan to know because he knew Bryan would try to get him and the person he liked together. And that was what Ian wanted. To be with her.

"…Hn…yep…"

"Ok."

"Girl. She is in the building, she is my height, she is a blader and she is very cute," Ian confessed, defeated. Bryan smirked. That narrows it down to…how many female bladers were there in the building? And were Ian's height? And cute? Well…it wasn't Hilary. Because a) she's not cute b) she doesn't blade and c) she is taller than Ian.

Then who could it be…? It wasn't Emily. Too tall. Not Mariah. She is the right size…but she isn't cute, and Ian isn't _that_ desperate. Julia…is kind of the right height, she is cute…sort of...and a blader. Was it Julia? Who else was there? Matilda? She was the right height…and she is pretty cute…and a blader. Or maybe Ming-Ming…

No. Ian is most definitely not _that_ crazy or desperate. Well, at least Bryan hoped he wasn't.

Bryan went with the best choices…

"Is it Julia…or Matilda? Or maybe Mariah?" Ian shook his head, nodded and then shook his head. "What is that suppose to mean?" Bryan asked, puzzled by the silent confession. Ian took a hefty sigh and sluggishly slopped back down on the bed, arms behind his head. "Julia and Mariah, no. Matilda…yes."

Bryan smirked. He knew Ian's secret. Ha. Matilda, huh? How interesting. He could actually see that working. It never crossed his mind before but they would be a pretty good combination.

"Matilda, ay?"

"Please don't laugh, Bryan. It's not funny ok."

"I'm not laughing. I actually think that you two would make a pretty good combo." Ian sat up straight again, regretting the sudden movement because his head began to spin. What had gotten into Bryan?

"You do?" Ian asked in disbelief. This wasn't the same Bryan he knew, was it? The same Bryan who nearly killed Rei in the World Championships a few years back? The same Bryan who feels nothing more than hate, pain, anger, irritation, frustration, exhaustion-Ian couldn't think of more words, his brain was still too dizzy.

**

* * *

**

Guilt. How he hated that feeling. He hated it with a passion. He was feeling it now. That disgusting feeling. Guilt. The word made him want to cringe from disgust. Guilt.

Kai sighed heftily, binging his attention to him instead of the disgusting word. Guilt. He shivered from the just thinking of the word.

Kai frowned and kissed the pale, bruised cheek softly. He stared the teen sitting on the bathroom counter as he gently wrapped the white bandages around the bruised body. Tala was just staring at his feet as they idly played with Kai's shirt, dying to slip under the dark material and play with the strong chest. Kai didn't mind it so much, as long as Tala wouldn't move too much as he tried to do up the bandages.

"Tala…" Kai sighed. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He wanted to say that what Tala had done was wrong. But how? Tala was so hard to talk to sometimes.

Tala glanced from his feet and their playing to the crimson orbs as they were contemplating on what to say. "Do you feel guilty?" Tala winced. That disgusting word again. Kai scanned the pale face, lifting the chin up gently with a finger. He met with blue orbs. He didn't answer the question, and Kai didn't expect him to.

"What you did was wrong, Tala. You know that." Tala turned away and glared at an invisible spot on the tiled wall. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Rei." Kai brushed away a red band from Tala's face, letting his finger run over the bruised skin. "I'm sorry…I slapped you," Tala whispered, turning back to his phoenix with wet blue eyes.

"Shh, it's okay," Kai soothed, bringing the hurt teen off the bathroom counter and in his arms. He held him tightly, trying not to put any pressure on the wounds he just patched up. Tala buried his face in Kai's firm shoulder and wrapped his arms around the slender neck securely. He didn't want to ever let go. Kai nuzzled his nose in the crimson locks playfully. And to think that just a few days ago the locks were baby pink. It took Tala forever to wash it all out. In the end, there was more blood visible than its natural red colour.

"I think you need to apologize to Rei now, Tala." Tala nodded. "And mean it," Kai added sternly. Tala looked up at him and nodded again. He was telling the truth. Kai smiled softly and kissed the cherry lips.

"C'mon." He took the discarded white shirt and placed it over Tala's head again. He helped him put it over his arms and then pull it down properly. "I'm not a baby. I can do things myself," Tala protested, smoothing out the creases the way he liked it. Kai rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed. "Fine. Be that way, baby."

He pulled on the slim wrist gently and tugged him to the bathroom door. He unlocked it and they both exited the bathroom. Ian was still lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Rei was still in Bryan's arms and looked to have just woken up from a light nap. He was talking on the phone and Bryan was trying not to listen in, but in the end he just gave up and pressed his ear against the phone. Rei didn't mind.

"Tala happened to him," Rei sighed into the phone. Then he noticed Tala and Kai enter the room and interrupted the person on the other side. "Uh oh, I gotta go. See ya Lee," Rei said in a rush and hung up before Lee could even finish. He smiled and pocketed the phone. Tala didn't look him in the eye, but he would have to apologize anyways.

Kai ushered his charge to their bed and sat him down. He joined him moments later. It was awkwardly silent for about a moment before Kai sighed heavily and spoke. "Rei, Tala has something to say." Bryan stared at Tala with an eyebrow raised. Tala was going to have to swallow his pride and say it, and they wouldn't miss this for the world.

Rei turned and looked at Tala straight in the eye, who was nervously looking at Kai and then the floor. "Tala," Kai said sternly, lightly shaking his shoulder. Tala sighed and looked straight at Rei's golden eyes. It had to be meaningful.

"I'm sorry, Rei."

Rei smiled. Tala had meant it. "It's okay, Tala. I'm sorry too." Tala smiled slightly. Kai embraced him and drew him onto his lap. "This is the last time something like this ever happens. Got it?" Bryan said sternly. They all nodded, including Ian.

"Good. Now lets get Rei cleaned up. Are you going to do it Bryan? Or am I?" Kai asked. Bryan glanced at Ian, who winked at him. If he did have feelings for Rei, he needed to know. "I'll do it."

Rei smiled. He wouldn't want anybody else...

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

DONE! Phew. That took me a while to write! I'm so glad that chapter is done. I hope you all like this chapter. It took me a while so you've all got to live with this one for a while. I know I update sooner than most people, so be happy that I update so quickly, 'cause the next one won't be for a while.

_Please Read and Review_

**…****BlooD MasCarA…**


	9. Hell comes in the form of Ghosts Part 1

**Disclaimer:**  
I do own unrecognizable characters, but nothing else.

**Warnings:**  
Course language. Yaoi.

**A/N:**  
Thank you for all the reviews! Heh. I thought this chapter is funny, well, actually I thought it was funny when I replayed it in my head. But writing is a different story. Hope you like this chappy! Thanks to: **NeverSmile**,** Moon Phases**,** AnimeQueen48**,** Pikke Wood**,** eve$$$$**,** Dark Kaiser**,** Rejiita**,** The Pheonix of Black Flames**,** chi no hana**,** Zoranie**,** Bluephoenix17**, **Cookeh**,** she-devil-16**,** Darksouled Saiyanphoenix**,** BloOdY-JoKeR**,** not the usual baka**,** though i choose death instead of pointless pain**,** dark-night-sky**,** Angel pen **and** kai-luver-666 **I love y'all.

There will be some Russian in this, so the actual English responses will be in bold and italic. Yes, it is real Russian, before anyone asks me.

Someone, who I can't remember and I am too lazy to check, had asked about the guts and blood that should have tarnished the walls and gone flying everywhere when Sebastian met him demise. Well, I don't really know, is the answer. I guess I just forgot to add that little detail, but I guess that the blood and guts were the last things on Rei and Tala's mind when they were fighting. Anyways, I dunno, but lots of people thought the Ian and Matilda pairing was quite unexpected. Well, I thought so too. Most loved the pairing, so I'm happy about that. I just decided to add it in for fun. As for Sebastian, I didn't really like him anyways…and I'm rambling again…OH! And I reckon this chapter is so cute! I just re-read it, and I thought it as just adorable. I'm very happy about this chapter, and I'm sorry that it's so short! SORRY!

On with the story…

* * *

**Salacious Hostility**  
_Chapter 9:  
Hell comes in the form of Ghosts pt 1_  
**…BlooD MasCarA…**

* * *

"Here Rei, let me help," Bryan insisted softly. He lightly lifted the bloodstained shirt over the neko-jin's raven hair and discarded it on the bathroom floor. He inspected the bruises and cuts thoughtfully, finger on his chin. "Tala put in a good fight," Bryan commented, tilting his head to the side making it took like he was inspecting the bruises from a different angle, when actually he was checking out Rei's slim body. He was the master of deception.

Rei didn't respond. He just smiled and let Bryan look at his bruises. He had to admit. He had some feelings towards the falcon. Strong feelings. Possibly love. It was only recently that his feelings had blossomed. He guessed that there had always been some sort of small feeling for Bryan somewhere deep inside of himself, but spending so much time with him has increased the sensation by thousands. He had come to really appreciate and respect Bryan Kuznetzov for all he was worth.

So then there it was. He just admitted it. He did love Bryan. He wasn't really sure if his feelings were as strong as love, but there was something strong there, enough to start something together. But then there was that slight problem to that. He had to make sure Bryan felt the same way.

"I think I need to wash up," Rei said dryly, sliding off the bathroom counter and landing gracefully on his two feet on the tiled floor. He turned on the faucet and suddenly the bathtub was filling up with searing hot water. Bryan raised an eyebrow at the steam rising from the white tub. "Don't you think it's a little hot?"

"I need a hot bath," Rei said, unwrapping the white piece of cloth from around his long black hair. Bryan watched, mesmerized but the long raven locks cascading down the bruised back. They just flowed down, inviting him to touch and feel it's silkiness lace through his fingers. So long, pure black locks, whipping around the slim frame so magnificently. He wanted to touch it. He yearned to touch it. It screamed to be touched, to be curved in-between his slim hand. But he declined the silent offer, with all his willpower. It pained him inside. Such a beautiful thing should be touched, needed to be touched, but who was he to touch it? He was not worthy enough to touch it. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life. How could he just turn down an offer like that? Such an attractive offer?

"You can touch it," Rei laughed, catching Bryan staring at his long mane. Bryan blushed. He shook his head and turned away. Rei laughed again, turning off the faucet before the tub overfilled. "Okay, but the offer is there," Rei teased. It always happened. Tyson, Max, Hilary, even Kai wanted to touch it. From Bryan, the guy he liked, was just an added bonus. Bryan considered it for a moment, but Rei, who was taking off his baggy black pants, rudely interrupted his contemplating. He just stared, blushing. He knew it was wrong, and that Rei would catch him staring, but his eyes wouldn't leave the slender form as it was nearly stripped naked.

Rei smiled inwardly. Bryan was staring. Maybe there was hope for their relationship after all, but best not to rush into it…just yet. He pulled off the dark material and discarded it on the blue tiled floor. Now he was just in his dark navy boxers. If he weren't careful, Bryan would start drooling. Why did he always have that effect on people?

"You gonna come in with me?" Not only did the question surprise the falcon, but it surprised Rei, too. He didn't mean to say that. Bryan stood perplexed for a moment, as if he was trying to decipher an Egyptian tablet that he uncovered on an archeological find. Moments past in awkward silent as Bryan thought. Long and hard. Rei bit his lip waiting for some sort of positive reaction, or any reaction. He held his breath. "Excuse me?" Bryan said after a while. "You want me…to…join you…in the tub?"

Rei shrugged. It was big enough for the two of them, hell; it was big enough for their entire team. Bryan took what seemed like another century contemplating, leaving Rei confused and embarrassed. It was almost like procrastinators surrounded him these days. "Are you?" Rei asked finally, giving the falcon cute golden kitty eyes. How could he refuse that? He couldn't. It would be impossible.

"Okay."

Rei watched from the corner of his eye as Bryan removed his black shirt and tossed it on the floor. He couldn't suppress a smile. It was the perfect opportunity to see where his feelings would take him, or where Bryan's would take him.

Both were now only in their boxers. They shared a weak smile, both watching from the corner of their eyes as the other stripped off their last piece of clothing. Completely free. Pure bliss. Kai and Tala don't know the meaning of the word _Free Willie_...

**

* * *

**

"They're sure taking their time," Ian grumbled. He was in a bad mood. He sat on the leather couch, flicking through channels heatedly, muttering in colourful Russian every time a stupid commercial or TV show came on. Was there anything worth watching on this god-for-saking machine?

Tala snorted in his lying position on the other couch. Kai rested in his arms, slowly drifting off to a light sleep. "They're probably doing something dirty," Tala smirked impishly, hugging his lover closer to his chest. Kai's eyes fluttered open for a moment. He squeezed his wolf's slim hand firmly, just so he knew he was awake and still there for him.

Ian groaned loudly, switching the TV off furiously. He folded his arms across his chest stubbornly, pouting. Tala laced his pale slim fingers through the silky dark locks of his phoenix, smiling when Kai purred like a kitten.

Silence. It was that boring silence. The kind of silence that indicated that whoever is unfortunate enough to be trapped in this silence would be bored beyond belief and unable to start up a conversation, or do anything that could distract others from being bored. Boring silence, as Ian forever after called it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" …And cue the dramatic shriek from inside the bathroom.

"Well, looks like someone's getting some action in there," Tala commented with slight amusement in his voice. Ian snorted.

"Do they have to be so loud in there? I'm trying to sleep," Kai grumbled tiredly, yawning for a more dramatic effect. Tala smiled down at the boy in his arms. Kai was so childish sometimes, and the way he lay there in Tala's arm only proved his point. Time to do exactly what Kai hated Tala doing…treating him like the baby he is…

**

* * *

**

"Rei. Rei, calm down."

Rei jerked roughly in the water, as if he'd seen a ghost. Bryan gripped the shoulders firmly, struggling to calm the startled neko-jin. Rei took in a few deep breaths, his hand resting on his chest to help soothe him.

Bryan stared at him both confused and worried. What had just happened? They had both been just bathing together, helping each other…eh…clean up…and then Rei just jumped up like crazy, as if he'd seen a ghost. He just started swearing loudly, and no doubt the guys heard him from inside the hotel room. Great, god knows what kind of crazy things they'll assume the two of them were doing in there …

Rei jerked again suddenly, knocking into Bryan, who was holding him from behind, soothing him. They toppled over in the bathtub, splashing water all over the no-longer-dry floor. Bryan gargled, small bubbles of air escaping from his mouth to the surface. Rei gasped. "Bryan, oh, I'm so sorry." He sat up straight, letting Bryan surface back to the over-water-world of the living. He chocking on some water that was still in his mouth.

"God, Rei. What the fuck is wrong with you," he snapped, drawing his body up to sitting position. Rei had to admit, what Bryan had said had hurt. He didn't have to say it so harshly.

"I'm sorry Bryan, I thought that I-"

"You thought what?" he interjected. "That I could breathe underwater?" He scoffed. Rei let his head drop. He hadn't meant to hurt the falcon. He felt his heard cringe.

"I could have drowned," he continued hurtfully. Rei's chest tightened, but surprisingly Bryan calmed down, and then so did his chest. Bryan sighed, regretting how he acted. Obviously something had troubled Rei. It wasn't the feline's fault. "I'm sorry, Rei. I didn't mean to snap…but, a little warning next time."

"What, you think I planned to be freaked out?" Rei said sarcastically. He pouted stubbornly, but eventually he couldn't suppress a grin. "You're right. So I'm warning you now: I'm going to make kitty love to you…"

**

* * *

**

"Tala! Stop…it…I was…eh…trying to…sleep!"

Ian doubled over laughing. Who wouldn't? It was just so adorable to watch!

"Tala. Don't treat me like a baby!" Kai argued, although you could tell he was playing. Not even he could resist how fun it was. Tala shook his head, leaning his forehead onto Kai's. He sat on top of the phoenix, straddling him and laughing as Kai attempted to kick him off. He held the arms above Kai's head; Tala had complete control.

"Aww, does poor wittle Kai want Tally-wally to give him a wittle kiss?" Tala made an innocent face that even made Ian laugh again. Kai glared. Nobody treated the great Kai Hiwatari like a baby!

"Tala! I'm not a b-" but he was cut off when Tala pressed his lips onto Kai's. They parted moments later and Tala began laying gentle kisses on his lover's lips. Kai, naturally, didn't take kindly to being treated in such a manner. "Tala!" he struggled against the tight grip, kicking and cursing in-between kisses. "Stop…it!"

"No," Tala laughed, caressing Kai's smooth pale cheek. Was Kai becoming weaker; Tala growing stronger; or was it that Kai wasn't even trying? Because holding both Kai's hands above his head took hardly any effort. Tala didn't even have to try.

"Aww, don't worry, my wittle Phoenix. Uncle Tally-wally will take good care of you. Let your favowite uncle Tally-wally show you what lovey-wovey is."

Kai glared harder. "I don't want to know what _lovey-wovey_ is. I just want you to get off if me!" He had to admit it was kind of fun, but embarrassment conquered above all. Tala could have at least done it when Ian wasn't around to laugh at him.

He yelped when he felt a hand creep past the waistband of his dark pants and past his boxers. He blushed furiously; Ian's laughing as his background noise.

"TALA!" Tala laughed, tenderly stroking Kai, feeling very proud of himself.

Kai struggled harder; kicking violently and cursing more colourfully. Tala smirked. He had gotten Kai really mad now.

"Does my wittle phoenix want his big Tally-wally to wet go of him?" Tala turned his head to the side cutely, bringing his lips down till they pressed against the soft skin between his crimson eyes.

"Yes, you idiot! Let me go!" Tala laughed again, releasing him and bringing his hands back to stroke the sweet cheek. Kai had long since worked out that his glaring was futile, and now just resorted to swearing. By now, Ian had disappeared in fits of laughter. It was just too much for his stomach to handle.

"Shh, my wittle phoenix. Wittle boys like you shouldn't be swearing wike that. Onwy big boys can do that," Tala said with that disgustingly cute and innocent voice Kai was really starting to detest.

"Tala, please stop it."

"Nope."

Ok, so negotiating calmly and politely didn't work. And neither did kicking and screaming. So…what hadn't he tried yet?

"_Ska-zshi, chto lyu-bish me-nya_" Kai whispered in fluent Russian. (**_Say that you love me_**) Tala was slightly taken back by the whispered request. He stared for a moment, debating on whether to answer or not.

"_Ya tebya lyublyu_." (**_I love you_**)

Kai smirked inwardly. Oh, yeah. Now the tables had turned…

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

I'm so sorry that it was shorter than normal! I don't really have an excuse as to why it's shorter, but I just made it shorter. Sorry. But I'll try to get the next one up soon. I'd love lots of reviews! So…REVIEW…the less reviews I get, the longer it takes. They give me my inspiration…

Ohh…is Rei really seeing ghosts? And does Kai actually know how to stop Tala from treating him like a baby? Stay tuned for chapter 10 of: Salacious Hostility (lol)

Chapter 10! Already! Yay! Thank you to all who have stuck with me this far.

Next chapter…Rei becomes paranoid. He thinks he's seeing a ghost. And they _finally_ get some beyblade practice!

The story is coming closer to the final plotting phase, although there's not much of a plot. Just what everything's building up to...The FINALY! Don't get your hopes up; it's just some stuff that happens during the tournament. Anyways…

_Read and Review Please_

**…****BlooD MasCarA…**


	10. Hell comes in the form of Ghosts Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except unrecognizable characters and the plot.

**Warnings:** The usual…

**A/N:**

Hm… it's been… nine months…

…

-_Gets on hands and knees_- I'm soorrrrrrry!!

Been a while, ay? Miss me? Oh course you all have! Well, inspiration came from…something…-_scratches head_- uh…

…

…just ignore me.

…

Read on!

This is the chappy I think most of you have been waiting for! I know I have! Hehehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Salacious Hostility**  
Hell Comes in the Form of Ghosts pt 2  
**…BlooD MasCarA…

* * *

**

_Knock. Knock_

…

_Knock. Knock_

…

_Knock. Knock_

"Grr…"

_Knock. Knock_

"Grrrrrr…"

"Bryan, why don't you just-"

_Knock. Knock_

"I'm gonna kill whoever keeps-"

"Bryan. Just get the door."

_Knock. Knock._

"Fine."

--------------

**KAI'S POV:**

Revenge is sweet.

So _sweet_.

It's like music to my ears.

All the screaming, kicking, punching, cursing just sends shivers of absolute delight through my whole body. I'm infatuated with the constant whining and insistent curses stringing from my little red head's mouth. Oh the joy! Tala has such a nice pitch when he squeals exasperatedly too.

Mwahahaha.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't you wike all of my wittle kisses? Aww."

"Fuckin' no!" Tala spat, glaring daggers at me. I'm not the least bit fazed, mind you.

"Well fucking deal with it, baby. It's pay back time," I smirked, not even bothering to hide my utter amusement. I began laying little kisses along his jaw and then down his neck, nipping occasionally at a little area of sensitive skin. He was squirming beneath me while growling low in his throat everytime my hands began dancing across his flat stomach and lower down. I continued with my string of insultingly sappy sentences, pouting and licking the sides of his face whenever he'd snap at me.

Though he did manage to push me off the edge when he decided to spit in my face, and then snarl some stupid comment about my hair. That definitely went too far.

So, as payment for his rather stupid move to remove me from on top of him, I reached my hand past his boxers, curling my hands around his appendage, and dug my nails deep into his flesh. I must say, his high pitched cry was very satisfying to my ears. After that he just let me kiss him and insult him without fuss.

Wonderful.

Have I mentioned just how _sweet_ revenge is?

---------

**NORMAL POV:**

"Fucking Ian," Bryan muttered scornfully under his breath, toweling off the rest of his hair. He discarded the towel on the bathroom floor with little care and stalked to the sink where he left his clothes, treading water wherever he went.

Rei frowned. Ian had constantly knocked on the door while they were in the bath together, and to say that Bryan was a little upset would be an understatement. He had gotten out of the bath a total of eight times before he decided to just stay out of the bath all together.

Now there they both were, toweling off and getting changed so Rei could go talk to Kai and Tala and see Lee - and so Bryan could go kill Ian, too. Let's not forget that one.

Bryan shrugged into his navy blue t-shirt, brushing his fingers tiredly through his chaotic hair. He was staring at himself in the mirror, watching his reflection with distaste. Rei was by his side in a second, combing through his own messy locks, finding it hopeless, and therefore decided to merely lean against Bryan, musing over how well they fit together in the mirror's reflection.

"Rei…" Bryan sighed, bringing his hands to distractedly fiddle with the hem of his shirt. He didn't know how to word his thoughts properly, so he just stared at his mirrored image, thinking absentmindedly.

"Bryan…?"Rei frowned. Bryan looked at him through the mirror. "You were saying…?"

"Oh, right. Um…well, Rei. I, uh…I like you, ok? And I, um…I was wondering, um… whether you'd, um, like to, uh… whether you'd like to, I mean, if you want to, uh-" Rei brought his finger to the falcon's lips, silencing him before he could ramble incoherent words any longer.

"I like you too, Bryan," Rei whispered shyly, glancing down at his feet for a moment longer before adding, "And I understand. The answer is yes."

Bryan let out a large breath with relief, smiling faintly down at the blushing neko-jin. He couldn't even contain his joy before he'd scooped Rei up in his arms and hugged the feline for all he was worth, careful not to hurt him. When Rei started to signal that he couldn't breathe, Bryan released him and smiled sheepishly, face flushed. "Uh…sorry."

"It's okay," Rei grinned, taking the falcon's hand and kissing it lightly before skipping off.

---------

**KAI'S POV:**

Fate is a funny thing, you see. And it's quite amazing how Fate can suddenly turn the tables so quickly to produce a laughable situation – one that Ian has taken an immediate liking to.

So maybe this situation doesn't involve Fate, but I have no one else to blame. There's always God, but everyone always blames him, and I like to be different.

So, Fate has decided to screw me over. Ian happens to be taking full advantage of this laughable situation – though really, I don't see what's so funny about it.

Tala and I were in bed, the sheets covering the both of us, and he was snuggling into my chest, crying his little eyes out. And dear god, the sobs made me feel so guilty.

So here's what happened. After repaying Tala for spitting in my face and insulting my hair, I'd continued my little torture game thinking that Tala had suffered enough, when suddenly he bursts out into tears, moaning and sobbing. Ok, turns out I have much longer and sharper nails than I had originally thought, because Tala was in some _serious_ pain. I mean, he was _crying_. I suppose you can see why I felt guilty, but really, he spat in my face! And insulted my hair! My _hair_, for Christ's-sake!

So after ushering him into bed, holding him tightly and whispering my apologize for hurting his…er…appendage, if you will, I had checked out my handy work - after he thought me trustworthy enough, that is. He had really red nail marks all over, as well as a little blood.

Oops. Did I do that?

Hm, Tyson was right; I need to cut my nails.

"Shh, enough, baby. No more crying, okay?" I murmur gently into his ear. His head was burying into my chest and he was refusing to look me in the eyes, so I wrapped my arms around his butt and hauled him further up until our heads were at the same level. He merely hiccupped and buried his face into the pillow.

"Baby, please. I'm sorry, I already said that. Please don't be like this," I whisper sincerely. "I really mean it, baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you. That wasn't my intention." Well, that's not entirely true…

I take his face in my hands and bring his face to look in mine. He scowls and pushes my hands away, burying himself back into the pillows. I sigh tiredly.

I glance up at Ian, who's smirking. He thinks this is very funny, I know. Why? I have no idea.

"Uh… what's going on?"

I glance up at Rei, who's having trouble deciding whether to stare at the hysterically laughing Ian, or Tala and I in bed. He decided Tala and I were the saner choice (really, is it that hard to see that?) and directed his question back at us.

"It's nothing Rei, don't worry," I reassure him. He nods, but still seems doubtful. I would be too. I mean, there aren't many things in this world that can bring _Tala Ivanov_ to _tears_.

"Nothing! NOTHING!! What are you _talking_ about! You freakin' made him _bleed _because you dug your nails into his _dick_!"

Jesus Christ, Ian. Can you be any blunter?

Rei looked shocked, or mortified, more like. I could only roll my eyes. "It's nothing Rei, really."

"Did you really do that, Kai?" he asks me instead. I decided there was no point in lying, so I just nodded and watched as he shook his head with distress. "Jesus," he breathed.

I just nodded again. What else could I say?

"Tyson told you to cut your nails. You should have listened," Rei chuckled, shaking his head with more amusement this time. I guess he found it funny too. great.

"Yeah, I know."

There was a pause, which Ian used to calm himself down enough to take a big breath, before laughing his head off again.

"Stupid Fate…" I mutter.

* * *

"C'mon Tala, Bryan wants us to get some practice in today," I mumble into the red head's ear but he pushes me away and burrows into the pillow once more. I sigh. Bloody hell, he has to make it difficult. 

"Tala," I warned sternly. "Enough of this, I'm sick of it. Let's go. We have practice now."

He shrugs and makes no move to get up. I growl low in my throat. This has been going on for _too long_. "Tala, if you don't get up I'm going to give your dick another set of nail marks, got it," I snap harshly. He pushes himself off the bed and glares at me, and it really brought on the guilt again. His eyes were still wet, blood shot, and full of hurt.

Crap.

My face softens as I stand up next to him and hold my arms out. He ignores me completely though, turning and stalking over to the chair where he draped his jacket. This didn't faze me in the least though.

I wrap my arms around him from behind, holding on fiercely as he struggles. "Enough Tala."

"No," he mumbles, sniffing. Then he's in my arms, sobbing into my shirt. _Jesus_.

"It's ok," I reassure gently, softening his hair down. After a few minutes he looks me in the eye for the first time since yesterday, frowning.

"I love you, Kai," he whispers. "I'm sorry."

I hug him closer, resting little kisses along his jaw line and cheeks. "It's ok, baby. I love you too, and I'm sorry."

He nods, and then repeats what I'd just said in his head before mumbling, "Don't call me that."

I laugh.

--------

**REI'S POV:**

_Jesus_, it's chilly out side! Why hadn't I brought my jacket with me in the first place when Bryan _clearly_ warned me it was windy?!

I ascend the stairs by twos, reaching my floor and promptly bursting through the stairwell door. My skin is crawling because it's so cold! I reach my door in seconds, find myself unable to stop in time, and collide head on with the hard wood - and as much as I love getting intimate with the door, I'd much rather be nice and comfy and snug in my jacket.

"Fuck…"

I groan a little as I reach up, turn the door handle and fall back down, inside my hotel room. The darkness meets my eyes momentarily. They adjust themselves effortlessly; my cat-like senses kick in.

"Jesus Christ," I mutter under my breath, closing the door behind me with a loud 'thud'. I almost shudder at the eerie silence. Creepy.

I find my jacket resting on the edge of my bed, blissfully being ignored. It must like the fact that I ignored it. I bet it doesn't like the cold either.

"_Rei…_"

I jump automatically at the uncanny, hollow voice calling my name. Holy shit! The ghost is back!

"I-it's y-y-you. Y-you're the voice t-that spooked me b-before…in t-the bath y-yesterday," I stutter fearfully. My heart is racing a million miles an hour. My breaths were coming out shallow and uneven - that's if they were coming out at all. I can't tell anymore.

"_Rei…_"

"W-what… what d-do you w-want?"

"_Prepare. To. Die."_

JESUS CHRIST!!

So I did the only logical thing I could do; I screamed like a little girl, ducked into the bathroom and began splashing water in my face. Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't real. Ghosts aren't re- oh…my…god…

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, noting that I was ghostly white, but foremost noting that there were gleaming, beady eyes watching me in the mirror's reflection.

Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic! Don't _panic_! JESUS REI, I SAID DON'T PANIC!!!

"_Rei…"_

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodOHMYGOD!" I stare flabbergasted at those eyes…. The sound of rattling fills my ears and knocks the sense back into me with such force that my brain goes into overdrive. I begin hyperventilating, my nails clawing into my arms until they bled as I held onto myself.

What was happening to me?

The next thing I know the eyes had disappeared, the floor enters my vision, drawing nearer. I feel the pain jolt through my whole body, and then black overwhelms all my senses.

--------

**NORMAL POV:**

"Where's Rei?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Tala scoffed, rolling his eyes as if he was just asked the stupidest question in the world. Kai subtly jabbed him in the ribs with enough force to remain in the fetal position for a good portion on the day. He threw the red head a look that clearly said 'I thought we agreed to be nice to Rei', though Tala decidedly to interpret it differently to more suit his own desires. So it went something like this: 'pretend you care about Rei or else no sex'.

Tala nodded weakly as he crouched down, holding his bruising ribs with shaking hands. 'Jesus, that _hurt_!' he thought darkly, shooting his lover a threatening look. Kai smirked slyly. He shrugged and pat Bryan on the back, muttering a 'tut tut' under his breath.

"Rei went to get a jacket, I believe," he answered.

"I told the idiot it was cold," Bryan muttered.

Kai winked at him, smirking deviously.

Bryan glowered. "Kai-"

"-Bryan," Kai interrupted sternly. "I might have spent all of yesterday nursing a moping red head, but I'm not stupid. I know you and Rei are together, or something."

Bryan promptly blushed, looking down at his shoes with sudden, fake interest. "I never thought you were stupid, Kai, I-"

"-wow, wait, what? Wait a second! You and Rei are together?!" Tala gasped, shocked, and secretly confused because he really didn't understand how anyone could find that feline _thing_ attractive.

Bryan ignored him. "Anyway, I never thought you were stupid, though I do admit, I knew

Tala was _that_ stupid, it's just-"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut it, Tala," Kai growled.

"Jesus," Bryan breathed. This was pointless, "Never mind."

Kai nodded, easily sensing the falcon's frustration. He himself was frustrated with the red head too.

"Understandable."

"Hn."

"So, have you and Rei had sex yet, Bryan?" Tala smirked evilly.

Bryan glared. Kai slapped him upside the head.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tala chuckled, turned, and stepped up to the dish to practice.

-----------

He became immediately aware of the darkness enveloping him, then the burning pain that blurred his normally sharp vision. His head throbbed painfully from where he had obviously fallen. The dim lighting from the moon outside lit vague objects in what he recognized as the bathroom. What was he doing here again?

The faint memories came crashing down suddenly; the eyes, the voice, and the blackness. He'd fainted, that's right.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed warily, eying all the dark corners of the bathroom, noting the lack of beady eyes and hollow, haunting voices. He sighed heavily, almost with relief, though he knew better than to think it was over just yet.

He stood up on shaky legs, forcing himself to hold on to the sink to keep him even remotely upright. His legs felt unusually heavy, as if he'd been unconscious for days, though his rational mind told him quite clearly that it was probably only a matter of hours at the most.

He limped over to the door, threw it open and ducked back into the bedroom. He had a sudden urge to scream 'bloody murder' and throw himself off the balcony, but he suppressed the urge, instead opting to leave the room and go find his Russian companions – if you could call them that.

His brain was racing a million miles an hour, though his legs took a much slower approach and opted for a mere two miles an hour. He used the elevators this time, pressing the button tiredly. He was getting too old for this, and he wasn't even eighteen yet.

The elevator beeped, signaling his return to the first floor, and he heaved himself through the main lobbing, bypassing the restaurant and pool entrance when he exited the building. He knew vaguely where he was going, but when he found himself at the beyblade dishes he was surprised.

It was late, obviously, and some partially _active_ part of his mind reminded him that this was merely another thing for Judy to put on her list of reasons why his team should be expelled from this tournament – though the groggy, non active section of his brain dearly reminded him that no bloody gave a damn.

'_Good point, Bryan- I mean…brain…'_ he mentally scowled. Damn the Falcon, he'd managed to enter his mind again, great.

It was no little difficulty to find the four Russians at one of the dishes furthest away from civilization, concentrating half-heartedly on what they were suppose to be doing – and concentrating more on watching Tala and Kai making out in the corner.

Fuckin' A.

Ian happened to be the first to notice Rei walk up to them. He frowned, and then glared, then when he received no such response of any kind from the neko-jin, he laughed his head off.

'_Wonderful,'_ Rei thought darkly. He treaded towards Tala and Kai, halted halfway, and practically collapsed against the fence in utter exhaustion.

"Wow, you actually decided to join us," Ian sneered. Bryan glanced down at the lifeless Chinese, losing his concentration for a split second, and resulting in Wyborg colliding full force into Falborg, sending him flying.

Bryan paid little attention anyway – or didn't even notice, really – until his blade landed on the cement beside the exhausted Rei, clattering to a stop by his foot.

"Shut up, Ian," Rei grumbled irritably, reaching out to pick up Bryan's blade. He examined it thoughtfully, noting the lack of damage despite how hard it was knocked out of the dish.

'_Falborg is stronger than I remember,'_ he noted.

"Rei? Are you okay?" Kai asked suddenly, finally noticing the raven haired boy lying on the floor, completely worn out. How kind of Kai to finally take time from making out with Tala to take notice.

Rei shook his head. No, he wasn't alright. When had he ever been alright once during this tournament?

Exactly.

"What's wrong, Rei. What happened," Kai demanded immediately. Rei shrugged. They wouldn't believe him anyway. "Rei," Kai growled.

'_Fine,'_ Rei thought moodily.

"I fell unconscious, ok? Now drop it."

Bryan looked shocked, in a sense, though he was undoubtedly worried. Kai was much the same. "What happened?" Bryan asked gently, bending down to take Rei's hand, stopping the younger boy from distractedly fiddling with Falborg. He retrieved his beyblade back and repeated the question.

Rei sighed heavily, though reluctantly spoke. "You're not going to believe me, but I saw a ghost, and I fainted."

As expected, Ian laughed, loud and proud. Rei blushed despite his fatigue. He should have known _that_ was coming. Kai and Bryan were sharing worried glances and looking at him oddly. And he felt like such an idiot.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me," Rei reminded under his breath.

"You're right, we don't," Bryan replied sadly. He reached out for the neko-jin, who complied gratefully, and drew the feline to his chest. "But we believe something spooked you and that's why you fainted. It's been happening a lot lately."

The hug was warm and snug, which made Rei momentarily forget about the worries back in his room. He smiled appreciatively when the Falcon released him.

"Jesus," Rei breathed suddenly. His arms came to wrap around himself as he shivered from the bitter wind whipping around him.

"Dammit," he muttered darkly. "I wish I'd brought my jacket…"

-------

Beady eyes darted around, watching silently to see if its prey had returned, though nothing surfaced after a few short minutes.

"_Rei…"_ it breathed. Its eyes were briefly lit by the dim moonlight, shinning a homicidal silver gleam. _"Prepare to die, Rei."_

The gleaming eyes darted back to the bedroom, noting the lone jacket lying dejected on the floor. Surely its prey would return shortly, alone, to retrieve it.

After a while, when its prey didn't return in search of the jacket, it made a loud growl of disproval. It seemed it would have to wait for another opportunity to get Rei alone before it'd pounce.

"_Just you wait, Rei,"_ it laughed. _"Just you wait…"_

**TBC…

* * *

**

**AN/** Mwahahaha. Bet you all hate me now, eh? Hehe

I didn't get much time to go over this, so I'm sorry for any spelling errors and mistakes. I hope this is to your liking because it was undoubtedly difficult to get back into the swing of things. So, sorry. I might go over it later or something, if I can be bothered. And as embarrassing as it is to admit, I can't quite remember what's supposed to happen in the end. I have it all planned out …somewhere. Hopefully I'll find it, or remember. XP

Please review. Not sure when the next one will be up (though definitely not as long as it took for this chapter to surface).

Next Chappy Dedicated to my **Two Hundredth Reviewer**

:P

**200!! Whoop! Let's see if we can make it, my lovelies!**

Thank you all for your patience. I love each and every one of you and I appreciate and value each and every comment, criticism, plea and all-around review you send me! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long!

(:P I wrote the same thing on Memories. Hehe)

REVIEWS!!!

_I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years!_

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


	11. Hell comes in the form of Rei's Diary

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

This is a strange chapter. I hope you enjoy the way I set this one out. Hope it's funny, or something. This one sucks. Next chapter will be better. Promise. I just felt you all deserved _something _for being so patient. Very close to the end. Maybe four chapters to go. I can't remember.

This chapter is dedicated to **Lola** for being my **Two Hundredth Reviewer!** Thank you so much for your support! Hugs and kisses for you! XP Enjoy.

Oh, and a huge round of applause for the ever-wonderful **loner7803** for making **HURRY THE HELL UP**!!

* * *

**Salacious Hostility  
**Hell comes in the form of Rei's Diary  
**…BlooD MasCarA… ****

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Rei.__ Who else? _

_I don't know what to do diary. I feel so lost about this whole ghost-stalker thing. I tried to confront Bryan about this. You know, tell __him about theories, how it's making me feel so alone and crap. Buddha, help me. Well, anyway, it went something like this:_

**Rei**: Bryan?

**Bryan**: Hn?

**Rei**: You know this ghost thingy?

**Bryan**: Hn.

**Rei**: well, I know that you think I'm crazy, but just hear me out, okay?

**Bryan**: I don't think you're crazy.

**Rei**: well, hear me out anyway.

**Bryan**: okay.

**Rei**: what if it's, you know, like Sebastian's ghost?

**Bryan**: …okay

**Rei**: see! You do think I'm crazy!

**Bryan**: no I don't. I just don't believe in ghosts.

**Rei**: gee, thanks. So, in other words, you think I'm crazy?

**Bryan**: more or less.

**Rei**: …

**Bryan**: I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't.

**Rei**: …

**Bryan**: come here you.

**Rei**: nuh! Bryan! no kissing! I'm trying to sulk here!

**Bryan**: ah huh

**Rei**: wait-uh-Bryan-mmmn-what if it's-hmmm-not um, mm-Sebastian.

**Bryan**: mmm-hn

**Rei**: what if it's-heh-ohh-oh-Oh-OHH-mmm, Bryan-what if it's-hn-like-hmmmm-Louie or someTHING-OHGODBRYAN!!

**Bryan**: hehe

**Rei**: enough! It's not funny. I'm being serious. What if it's Louie, seeking his revenge?

**Bryan**: then you're dead meat.

**Rei**: …

**Bryan**: was that the wrong thing to say?

**Rei**: …

**Bryan**: Rei?

**Rei**: forget it.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It__'s Rei. Too obvious?_

_I had a really weird conversation with Matilda yesterday. I would have written to you yesterday, but__, well, Bryan walked out of the shower in only a towel… Anyway, Matilda confirmed my suspicions that there really in a ghost in the building. Not unless we're both crazy. And really, what are the chances?_

**Rei**: hey Matilda

**Matilda**: hi Rei

**Rei**: how have you been? Getting enough sleep?

**Matilda**: not really, not lately. I've been hearing voices. Maybe I'm going a little crazy.

**Rei**: wow! You too?

**Matilda**: you mean you've heard it too?

**Rei**: yeah! And it's like '_Prepare to die_'. Hehe

**Matilda**: uh…no…

**Rei**: you mean it didn't say that to you?

**Matilda**: no, it went something along the lines of…uh… '_He's small and cold and likes you._' …Or something like that.

**Rei**: you mean it actually said that?

**Matilda**: yeah. I know. Super weird. Any idea what that means?

**Rei**: um, someone small and cold? Uh, Ian?

**Matilda**: Ian?

**Rei**: yeah, I mean, the midget likes you and-oh shit.

**Matilda**: he does?

**Rei**: uh…no…

**Matilda**: you're lying.

**Rei**: um…no I'm not

**Matilda**: does Ian really like me?

**Rei**: …yeah

**Matilda**: really? You're not pulling my leg?

**Rei**: no, I'm not.

**Matilda**: god. I mean…god

**Rei**: yeah

**Matilda**: maybe I should…ask him out?

**Rei**: huh?

**Matilda**: you think that's too forward?

**Rei**: …huh?

**Matilda**: never mind.

**Rei**: …huh?

**Matilda**: D'you think that maybe it's just my subconscious?

**Rei**: …no. I know mine isn't. I mean, I freakin' saw those beady eyes!

**Matilda**: wait? You saw beady eyes too?

**Rei**: unfortunately.

**Matilda**: huh, I thought I was just dreaming.

**Rei**: yeah. Weird.

**Matilda**: weird.

**Rei**: weird.

**Matilda**: yeah.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Rei. Again._

_I have big news!! I just rushed here after I had this conversation with Tyson! I had to tell someone! …guess that shows what a loser I am that I have no one to talk to, other than you, Diary. I'd talk to Bryan, but we all know how that would end…_

**Rei**: Bryan, guess what!

**Bryan**: hn?

**Rei**: I have a theory!

**Bryan**: a theory is all good and well, but you need evidence, Rei.

**Rei**: I have witnesses!!

**Bryan**: sure you do.

**Rei**: I'm serious.

**Bryan**: ah huh.

**Rei**: …

**Bryan**: g'night, kitten.

**Rei**: …

_Ahem, anyway…_

**Rei**: hey Tyson!

**Tyson**: Rei!! It's been ages, buddy!

**Rei**: I know.

**Tyson**: what's this rumor I hear about you and Bryan, huh?

**Rei**: …he thinks I'm crazy…?

**Tyson**: that's not what I heard!

**Rei**: …I'm almost afraid to ask………what did you hear…?

**Tyson**: You and him had sex in the elevators!

**Rei**: …

**Tyson**: It's true, isn't it?

**Rei**: I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.

**Tyson**: …It is.

**Rei**: It's not.

**Tyson**: Heh. Okay. Whatever you say…

**Rei**: I'm serious.

**Tyson**: Never said you weren't…

**Rei**: …Tys-

**Tyson**: -oh hey, did you hear? The manager is freakin' out because people have been complaining that there have been noises and stuff during the night!

**Rei**: Seriously…?

**Tyson**: Yeah, dude! They think there's something wrong with the vents or something. I dunno! But I've been hearing it too!

**Rei**: Me too!

**Tyson**: I know! Anyway, you can ask Judy if you'd like. I'm sure she'd tell you.

**Rei**: Oh yeah, that's gonna happen.

**Tyson**: She's gonna eat you alive when she gets you, man.

**Rei**: Gee, thanks. You're almost as reassuring as Bryan.

**Tyson**: Hehe. Tell me about it.

**Rei**: I know. I mean, even when we had sex in the elevator and I told him I heard something, he jus-

**Tyson**: AH HUH!!!! I knew it!! You did have sex with him in the elevator!!! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

**Rei**: …

**Tyson**: _Knew_ it!

**Rei**: …_Dammit_.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess who! Tyson? Eee, wrong. It's Rei!! Tricky, huh?_

_I ran into Judy today. Literally. Don't worry, obviously I got out of it alive, otherwise I wouldn't be here, writing to you. Man, you should have seen it!_

**Rei**: yeah. Tell me about it!

**Lee**: Heh. Yeah. I know.

**Rei**: Yeah. Anyway. I'll see you around, man. Looks like the guys are gonna do some training and I'm in desperate need of some.

**Lee**: I hear ya!

**Rei**: Bye.

**Lee**: See ya.

**Rei**: Haha, what a crazy gu-oof.

**Someone**: Ouch.

**Rei**: I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going.

**Someone**: uh.

**Rei**: Here, let me help you up-SHIT

**Someone**: Rei!

**Rei**: JUDY!! SHIIIIT!

**(Someone) ****Judy**: Rei! Get back here!

**Rei**: Ahhhhh

**Judy**: Rei!!!

**Rei**: AHHHH!!

**Doors**: Whoosh. Slam.

**Rei**: Phew!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Let's cut the crap. We all know its Rei. _

_I'm bored.

* * *

_

_Dear Rei's Diary,_

_It's TALA!! SURPRISE!! HAHA! I mean, seriously. What kind of pansy has a diary? Rei! You're such a loser! And what, you think I wouldn't find it hidden in your underwear? Oh please! It was the first place I looked! HAHA! What a fucking loser. I can just see it now:_

"Hi Mr. Diary! It's Rei. I'm so emo, my diary is my best friend. I love you so much diary! Will you marry me? You will?! That's fantastic!! Oh my god! I'm getting married to my diary! I really am a loser! Tala was right! Hahahahahahaaahahahaahahahhhhaaa!"

_What a fucking loser. LOSER. L-O-S-E-R!!!_

_Heh. Man, Rei. You make this so easy._

_Lots of delirious love,_

_Tala (Fuck Me) Ivanov_

_(Ps. Loser)

* * *

_

_Dear Tala,_

_No doubt you're just gonna find my diary, even though I hid it somewhere else this time. But would you like, fuck off for like just a few days? I'm like, trying to bitch here._

_Lots of delirious love,_

_Rei_

_(Ps. You'll be the best man at the wedding, right? Fucking dick)

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_Since I do my utmost best to annoy you __and__ make you feel the worst you possibly can during the day, I feel we should keep this diary as a way for us to communicate on a much more sophisticated, mature level. Instead of moaning and groaning (as you __constantly__ do) to your beloved diary about how fucked you are, you can just voice your thoughts to me. It's not like I won't read it anyway. I mean, at least I'd give you honest advice, right? What do you say?_

_Lots of delirious love,_

_Tala (Kai's sex slave) Ivanov

* * *

_

_Dear Tala,_

_Thank you for the proposal, but I'm afraid I must decline. My intelligence would be wasted on such juvenile talk, you understand. Then again, perhaps I'm asking too much from you. Buddha knows you wouldn't understand! Tut tut._

_Lots of fucking delirious love,_

_Rei_

_(Ps. So you're not gonna be the best man? My diary is gonna be so heartbroken when she finds out.)

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_I really think you should consider it, honest to God. _

_Lots of boinking delirious love,_

_Tala (da bomb) Ivanov

* * *

_

_Dear Tala,_

_You're not even religious. Why should I?_

_No love whatsoever,_

_Rei

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_Lets cut the crap. Look, I'm worried, ok? You're going crazy! You're going so crazy that you're making __me__ crazy! You're going so crazy that it's making me crazy and making me think __everyone else__ is crazy because now everyone is crazily complaining about crazy voices and crazy ghosts! It's driving me __crazy_

_That's why._

_Fuck you,_

_Tala

* * *

_

_Dear Tala,_

… _That's crazy._

_Rei

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_So will you talk? I've been to enough therapists to know how they work. Give me a shot. _

…_Not that I think you need therapy or anything. __Everyone__ in this building needs therapy. __I __need therapy, dammit. So c'mon, what do you say? Please. I'm worried, and Kai's worried, and Ian's…Ian... and Bryan's worried! So please. Do it for them if not for me._

_Lots of sorry's for yelling,_

_Tala

* * *

_

_Dear Tala,_

…_why are you being so nice to me? Why are you agreeing with me? Why are you saying sorry? Why! Why! Why! _

_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TALA_

_Rei

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_Is that a yes?_

_Tala

* * *

_

_Dear Tala,_

_Yeah, it is. Buddha help me, it is._

_Rei.

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_Good. And thanks, I guess. –shrug-. By the way, can we go back to being sarcastic and mean to each other? This is too…sappy. I'm gonna throw up if we keep going._

_Lots of LOVE,_

_Tala_

_(Ps. I'd love to be the best man. Send my love to the future bride!)

* * *

_

_Dear Tala,_

_I'd love to. Diary says hi. She also says you have sexy handwriting. You're not chatting up the love of my life, are you?! –glare-_

_Lot of LOVE,_

_Rei

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_Me? Little 'ol me? I'd never do that! I'm innocent! …Ahem. Yes. Innocent. Wouldn't hurt a fly… ahem. _

_And I__ am __**all**__ sexy. Never forget that._

_Lots of fucking LOVE,_

_Tala.

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_No this is not Tala. Honestly, does Tala have handwriting as nice as mine? No, I didn't think so. _

_Look, you know I'm not the kind to…be social and shit, but I do care about you, and I find it much easier to voice my thoughts through pen and paper rather than words. Are you okay, Rei? You've been really…edgy lately. Bryan has been really worried. You haven't spoken to him in ages. Talk to him, okay?_

_And Tala, I'm proud of you babe. Thanks for caring for Rei enough to try and help out. I love you._

_K.

* * *

_

_Dear Kai,_

_Thanks Kai. You don't know how much it means to me. And I'm sorry it's been weird with us. I'll talk to Bryan. Promise._

_Love,_

_Rei

* * *

_

_Dear Kai,_

_Thanks. I love you too. Boink me?_

_Love_

_Tala

* * *

_

_Dear Tala and Rei,_

_You're welcomed. _

_Tala, sure._

_K.

* * *

_

_Dear Bryan,_

_I left this on your bed for you hoping you'd read it and write in it. You know, because I haven't been the best boyfriend, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me? _

_I guess you can thank Tala and Kai. They made me realize how much I've been neglecting our relationship in the past few weeks. Neglecting everyone, really._

_Write back please._

_Love,_

_Rei

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_You're such a sappy fucker._

_Lots of fucks,_

_Tala

* * *

_

_Dear Tala, _

_Fuck off._

_Bryan

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_I forgive you. And I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier. I'm starting to think that __I'm__ hearing voices too. It's fucked man. _

_And why are we passing notes to each other? Don't people communicate anymore through words? What the fuck's up with that? Why can't you just tell me this to my face?_

_I love you but don't understand you right now,_

_Bryan

* * *

_

_Dear Bryan,_

_Thanks. And I don't know why we're passing notes. It's fun, I guess. Besides, we're never together in the same room much anymore. I'm not sure why. I promise I'll make more of an effort._

_No one understands me, its okay,_

_Rei

* * *

_

_Dear whoever-is-gonna-read-this-next,_

_It's Louie. I saw him. He even said SQUAWK! And he was NO GHOST! He was fucking real. He jumped out of the vent and attacked me!! I have the scars to prove it!_

_Holy shit! Louie isn't dead! He must have escaped into the ventilation system before Sebastian could eat him! Holy fucking __**cow**_

_Hysterically,_

_Rei

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_If this is some joke, it's a really, really mean one._

_Tala

* * *

_

_NO JOKE! SWEAR TO BUDDHA!_

_Rei

* * *

_

_Dear everyone,_

_Today. 3 o'clock. Our Room. Be there. Or else._

_K

* * *

_

_Ah huh_

_Bryan

* * *

_

_Sure sexy_

_T.

* * *

_

_-Sigh- __Whatever_

_Rei.

* * *

_

_Good. I'll bring Ian._

_K

* * *

_

_No need. I've been reading this diary for weeks now. I'll be there, losers._

_Ian.

* * *

_

_Fuck._

_Rei

* * *

_

I was the last to arrive. 3:02.

I knew Kai was punctual like _all_ the time, but really, two minutes isn't that tardy. Right?

Kai was the only one sitting on the bed when I entered, legs crossed and hands resting patiently on his knees. Tala stood beside him, bored. Ian and Bryan were the only ones who turned when I entered.

"Nice of you to join us Rei," Tala said quietly, and I was freaking. It was like I had been invited to a secret meeting thinking that we were going to talk about one thing, but in actual fact they were just going to kill me because they'd realized I was working for the other side.

The worst part was, I wasn't working for the other side at all, but they were going to kill me anyway.

"Sorry I'm so late," I muttered. Kai glared at me, obviously picking up on the sarcasm, and I rolled my eyes. "Wassup?"

I turned to Ian. Nothing. Didn't really expect much else. I turned to Bryan. A shrug. Hm, typical. Tala was just staring at Kai, but from his puzzled look, he wasn't any more informed than the rest of us. I guess that leaved Hiwatari.

Mind you, by now, all eyes were on him anyway.

"Obviously you're all wondering why you're here," Kai began slowly. I couldn't help myself.

"No shit," I snorted. He threw me a glare.

"Gee, thanks Rei. Now it's gonna take another age for Kai to work up the vocabulary to speak another sentence!" Ian sighed exasperatedly. He threw his hands up in frustration and stomped around the room, picking up the lighter from amidst Bryan's stuff and a dynamite stick from his own stash of crap.

"What are you doing?" Tala demanded almost immediately, back tense. Ohhhh, this should be interesting.

"There is no need for violence, Ian," Kai said calmly. "I will explain why you're here." This made Ian pause, a thoughtful, curious expression on his face.

"This year would be nice, Hiwatari," growled Bryan from my side, glaring annoyed daggers in Kai's general direction. This made Ian jump up again. That kid had very little patience, I tell you.

"Fuck this," he scowled, and was once again shuffling around the room. He grabbed a chair from under the table (well, more like tore it away) and stomped up to the west wall. Once the chair was positioned in a way that obviously pleased him - for he was grinning in sadistic satisfaction – he removed the dynamite and the lighter from wherever he'd stashed them on his person, and stood on the chair.

Okay, yeah, it actually took me this long to realize he was trying to reach the ventilation system.

Problem was, he was still too short. His fingers brushed over the metal slats of the entrance, and with some sort of hidden strength he possessed (or the vent thing was old and easy to remove, most likely) it fell down, narrowly missing his head, and clattered to the floor.

He was still too short. He would never get in.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath. We all heard it of course, since we were staring at him in suffocating silence, rather curious. Except for Kai, who was looking thoroughly annoyed.

But that was normal, so I didn't think much of it.

"Ian, stop fucking around," Bryan sighed irritably, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. Damn, he was gorgeous.

"No, wait, I wanna see what he's gonna do," Tala grinned. Kai threw him a glare.

Ian just ignored us (what's new?) and rested his dynamite on top of the vent, took out his lighter and peered inside the dark space, using it as a light source. I was actually surprised he could see into the thing, he was so short.

"Seriously Ian," I interjected at this point. "I have better things to do. Would you just stop so I can get on with my life."

"No," was his immediate response.

"I wasn't asking."

"Well fuck," he muttered. He craned his neck to look at us then, still scowling, and obviously not liking what he saw. "Is it impossible for you, Hiwatari, to _talk_ whilst I'm doing this?"

Then, just like that, something clicked. And I think it clicked inside Ian's head too, for the next second he whipped his head around to the vent, and we all watched with utter dread as the lit lighter had accidentally connected with the dynamite whilst we were growling at each other.

"Fuck!"

"Quick," Bryan yelled. "Throw it inside the vent!"

"Right!" Ian shouted, turned, and let out the most girlish scream I'd ever heard. Louie popped his head out a moment later, knocked the dynamite onto the floor, and started to fly around the room, squawking.

"Louie!" Tala beamed.

I wasn't sure whether to be nervous, because the dynamite stick was still lit, and it would no doubt do some serious damage; concerned because Louie was in the room; or downright petrified, because at that precise moment, Judy Tate entered the room, anger flashing in her bright blue eyes.

"_HIDE_!" someone barked, don't ask me who. I didn't know. Everything was in utter chaos.

Ian ducked inside the bathroom, behind one of the beds hid Tala and Kai, and Bryan and I were escaping behind the table, far away from the dynamite.

Judy looked torn between terrified and livid by her stance at the door.

It didn't matter anyway, because in that precise moment, the room went up with an explosive bang.

* * *

**A/N**: Can anyone say…**CLIFFHANGER**??!?! 

Hm, so…sorry for the wait! It was my first day of year 10, so I thought I'd celebrate by UPDATING!!!

Hm, I should celebrate more often…

Anywho, review please, if people still read this thing.

Don't hurt me because of the cliffhanger!!! The monster under my bed did it, not me!!

XP

**…BlooD MasCarA…**


End file.
